The Once and Future Evil
by Dozo14
Summary: When 15-year old Wyatt starts losing control over his growing powers, an old enemy sees it as an opportunity to steal them. Meanwhile the future looks darker than ever when the next generation travels back in time to warn the sisters.
1. Chapter 1

The Once and Future Evil

Xxx

2029

The Halliwell manor stood proud and menacing in the night. While the other houses in the street had fallen into decay, the Halliwell manor had remained the same. The only difference was that there was that the manor was now surrounded by large black metal fence, based in grey stone. On the front porch of the manor stood two guards, dressed in black suits, carefully scanning the street for trouble. Light was burning in the manor and heavy metal music could be heard outside.

Suddenly, a small flying probe hovered down the street, it stopped and scanned the area. When it found nothing, it flew off.

Across the street, in an abandoned house, a column of orbs materialized on in a second floor bedroom. The orbs took the shape of a young man with wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes, twenty-five year old Chris Halliwell. Beside him appeared a young woman, about twenty-one years old, with long straight brown hair and hazel-colored eyes. Her name was Melinda Halliwell and she was the spitting image of her mother, Piper.

As Chris ducked down and sneaked to the window, a pink light appeared in the room in the shape of a heart. The light expanded and took the shape of another young woman. She had long wavy dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her name was Prue, twenty-two and oldest daughter of Phoebe and Coop. Like both her parents, she was stunningly beautiful. She had inherited the cupid way of teleportation form her father, which was called beaming.

"How is it looking?" Prue asked as she ducked down next to Chris.

"Like we expected." Chris said as he looked out the window. "There is minimal security, looks like he's not home."

"Good, then at least we have a shot of pulling this off." Prue said.

"We need to move quickly, as soon as he knows something is wrong he'll be there." Chris said.

"Don't worry, this will work." Prue said confident.

"It had better, we're running out of options." Chris said doubtful, he then turned to his sister. "Melinda, are you up for this?"

"Of course." Melinda said, though she sounded unsure. "We have to do this, there is no other way."

"Okay." Chris said. "We all know what the plan is. He probably has spells preventing us from orbing in directly, so we'll have to go in the hard way."

"We know, Chris." Melinda said. "We storm in, you and I distract the guards…"

"While I go to the attic and get the book." Prue finished her sentence.

"Right, as soon as you find the spell, rip it out the book and head back down, we have to get out of there as soon as we can." Chris said.

"Got it." Prue said.

"Are you ready?" Chris asked Melinda.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Melinda said.

"Good enough." Chris said and took her arm, orbing them both out.

They reappeared in a swirl of orbs right in front of the gate. Chris immediately flung his arm, telekinetically slamming the gate open. A magical barrier appeared to be shattered. The guards both formed energy balls in their hands, throwing them at the two witches. Melinda quickly raised her hands, freezing the energy balls mid-air. Chris flung his arm again, sending the energy balls flying back at the demons, vanquishing them both on the spot.

"We have to hurry." Chris said as the two of them walked up the stairs.

Prue appeared next to them in a pink flash of light and walked with them to the front door. As soon as they reached the door, Chris pushed his hand forward, sending a powerful telekinetic blast at the door, breaking it down.

As the three witches entered the manor, demons poured in from every direction possible, each preparing either a fireball of energy ball. Before they could throw them, Melinda froze them.

"Prue, hurry!" Chris said.

Prue nodded and ran toward the stairs, getting up as quickly as she could. Meanwhile, the group of demons was already starting to resist the freezing. Melinda and Chris both reached into their pockets for potions and started vanquishing them one by one.

"Warn him!" One of the demons yelled to another as he unfroze.

The other demon nodded and shimmered away.

"No!" Chris yelled and he threw a potion at the shimmering demon. The potion flew through him and smashed on the floor. The demon smiled as he disappeared completely.

"He's coming." Chris said to Melinda.

Xxx

Prue ran through the upstairs hallway. She had not encountered any demons yet, but she was sure the attic was well guarded. She took a second to mentally prepare before she headed up the stairs and kicked open the attic door.

There were three demons in the attic, all surrounding the thing she was after, the Book of Shadows. Before the demons could attack, Prue closed her eyes and focused. A small pink light appeared on her forehead, as she fired it at the demons it expanded in a wave of pink energy. The energy wave knocked down the first two demons, but is dissipated before it could reach the third.

The demon screamed angrily as he threw a fireball at Prue, who gracefully avoided it. As he threw another, Prue tapped into her power of empathy, challenging the demon's emotions and using his powers against him. She held out her hand deflected the fireball.

The demon ducked and the fireball instead blasted out one of the attic widows. Prue focused and summoned another fireball to her hand. This time she struck the demon, sending his crashing into the back wall but not vanquishing him. Prue quickly threw a potion from her pocket to finish the job.

With her opponents down, Prue quickly ran toward the book and started flipping through the pages.

"Come on, come on." She whispered to herself.

She could hear the demons knocked out by her psionic blast moaning. Her power could only knock people unconscious, and from the sound of it, the demons were already starting to wake up.

"Yes!" She finally called out as she found the page she was looking for.

Prue tore out the page and folded it, before putting in her jeans pocket. She could hear fighting downstairs and she knew they were running out of time. She quickly headed back downstairs.

Xxx

Chris kept flinging his arms around, telekinetically sending demons flying through the room as well as deflecting incoming attacks. Meanwhile Melinda was trying her best to protect him by freezing the demons that he couldn't see. Unfortunately they became more resistant to her power each time she froze them, allowing them to unfreeze faster every time. They had run out of potions and the demons seemed to be coming at them endlessly.

"I have the spell." Prue called out as she came running down the stairs.

Before she could reach them, however, she was knocked back by a powerful energy blast. Chris quickly spun around to see him standing in the door opening. Wyatt, his brother and current ruler of all evil.

Wyatt was twenty-six, he had short dark blonde hair and green eyes, he had always looked the most like their father. Chris wondered how someone could look so familiar and so unknown at the same time. The Wyatt he had grown up with was gone, corrupted by his power.

The demons had seen their ruler as well and stopped attacking, waiting for his command.

"Leave us!" Wyatt spoke calmly but intimidating.

The demons quickly shimmered away. Meanwhile Melinda ran toward her cousin, seeing if she was alright. Chris stood frozen in his place.

"Wyatt." He said, trying to remain calm.

"Well, isn't this the little family reunion." Wyatt said. "If you wanted to come by, all you had to do was ask. But instead you break into my home and try to steal from me."

"None of this is yours, not the manor or the book." Chris said. "It belongs to all of us."

"No. It belongs to me." Wyatt said. "I am the oldest heir, I am the most powerful."

"Not everything is about power." Chris said.

Wyatt laughed. "Of course it is, power is all that matters. But you wouldn't know that, would you? You are weak."

"I'd rather be weak than driven mad by power." Chris said.

"I see." Wyatt said. "You still believe that I have been corrupted, that my power has turned me evil. Don't you get it. I am beyond good and evil, it's all about power."

Meanwhile Melinda had helped Prue and supported her as they walked toward Chris. Prue was still weak from the energy blast and leaned on Melinda.

"We have to get out of here." Melinda said.

"You're not going anywhere, sister." Wyatt said.

Melinda, who had not yet had the courage to face Wyatt directly, turned to her oldest brother.

"You hurt her, she needs help." Melinda stated.

"None of you are leaving until you tell me what you are planning." Wyatt said. "You must have had a good reason for taking this risk. Have you finally found a way to stop me for good?"

"We're not planning to kill you, Wyatt. We're not like you." Melinda said.

"Melinda!" Chris whispered warningly.

"Then what are you planning? Will you try to seal me away, strip me of my powers?" Wyatt asked mockingly. "You know there is only one way you can ever be rid of me."

"There is another way." Melina said. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"I see." Wyatt said, suddenly realizing their plan. "Of course. You still live in the illusion that something made me this way, that I was turned evil. So what? You think you can go back and prevent that?"

There was something it Wyatt's voice, Chris noticed it, it was doubt. Maybe this could really work.

"If you're so sure that it won't work, then why are you suddenly getting nervous?" Chris asked with a challenging smile.

"You will never get a chance to try." Wyatt said. "Hand over the spell you took, or die."

"Never." Prue suddenly said, having regained full consciousness. "We will stop you, we will reverse what you've done."

"So be it!" Wyatt said determined and held out his hand to create an energy ball.

As he threw the energy ball, Chris flung his arm and directed it back against Wyatt. The energy ball hit him full in the chest, but Wyatt only stumbled back slightly. The energy ball barely had any effect.

"Go!" Chris yelled. "Use the spell, don't wait for me!"

Chris turned to Wyatt and put all his strength in a single telekinetic attack. He pushed his hands forward and send Wyatt flying across the room.

"Go now!" Chris yelled again.

Prue grabbed Melinda by the shoulder and beamed her out in a flash of pink light. The last thing Melinda saw before she disappeared was Chris getting hit by an energy ball. She screamed.

Xxx

Melinda was still screaming as they reappeared in a deserted loft. It took her a while to regain herself, though she was still crying.

"Chris." She whispered tearfully.

"Melinda, I need your help." Prue said, who had pulled the spell out her pocket, as well as two white crayons. "We have to hurry, who knows how long it will take before he finds us."

"But Chris…" Melinda said.

"If this works, all of this will have never happened." Prue said. "We have to focus of that right now."

"You're right." Melinda said as she wiped her tears.

Prue handed Melinda a crayon and they started to draw a triquetra, the symbol for the power of three, on the wall.

"What is this place?" Melinda asked.

"An old whitelighter hideout." Prue asked. "Chris and I once discovered it while on the run."

The girls finished the symbol and took a step back. Prue held out the spell page in front of them and they both started to chant.

"_Hear these words _

_Hear the rhyme _

_Heed the hope within my mind _

_Send me back to where I'll find _

_What I wish in place and time."_

The symbol of the wall crackled with blue energy as a time portal opened.

"God, I hope this works." Prue said.

"It has to." Melinda said determined.

Together they stepped into the portal and were transported away. The portal closed behind them, leaving an empty room.

Xxx

2018

There was a sudden loud knock on the door and fifteen year old Wyatt heard his mother's voice through the door.

"Wyatt! Hurry up. You're going to be for school! Again!" Piper Halliwell shouted.

Wyatt yawned and turned around, it was way too early after gaming half the night.

"Wyatt, I am not warning you again!" Piper shouted.

Unwillingly, Wyatt managed to get himself out of his bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he reached the bathroom he found it locked. He could hear the shower running.

"Hey, open up!" Wyatt said yawning.

"I'm not done yet." His little brother's voice sounded from the bathroom.

"Well, hurry up!" Wyatt said. "And you'd better not use up all the hot water again, you little geek."

Wyatt went downstairs and to the kitchen. His little sister Melinda, ten years old, was sitting at the table eating cereal, while Piper was busy preparing everyone's lunches.

"You don't have to make my lunch, I'll get some at school." Wyatt said as he prepared a bowl of cereal for himself.

"Do you have any idea how expensive that stuff your school calls food is?" Piper said not taking her eyes of the sandwiches. "And it's completely unhealthy."

"Whatever." Wyatt said and sat down next to Melinda.

"You'd better hurry, you're going be late." Piper said.

"How can I hurry with Chris taking his hour-long shower?" Wyatt said annoyed.

"You could try getting up a little earlier. You've been late five times this month already." Piper said.

"So? Why can't I just orb to school? I'd never be late again." Wyatt said.

"That's personal gain and you know it." Piper said. "I have to go take Melinda to school and then I have to stop at the restaurant. Melinda, go get your coat."

Melinda got up from the table and left the kitchen. Meanwhile Piper packed everyone's backpacks and held on to Melinda's as she walked to the table.

"Oh, be sure to come home right after school." Piper said. "You have to pack for the camping trip."

"Wait, what?" Wyatt said and quickly spun around in his chair. "That's this weekend?"

"Yes. Did you forget?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, mom look, I can't go this weekend." Wyatt said.

Piper sighed and put down Melinda's bag. She stared at him with her typical disappointed mom look.

"Why not? What do you have that is more important than this trip." Piper asked.

"Trevor is having a party this weekend, the whole school is going to be there." Wyatt said. "I can't miss it."

"Wyatt, you can go to a million parties." Piper said. "Your dad is really looking forward to this."

"But why do I have to go, can't they just take the kids?" Wyatt said.

"The kids?" Piper asked with a smile. "And what are you?"

"You know what I mean. The little kids, I'm getting to old for this." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt." Piper said strictly. "Your dad and uncles have been taking you kids on these annual camping trips ever since you were old enough. It's a tradition. And now you want to bail on it because of some party."

"Whatever, I'm not going camping. I am going to the party." Wyatt said stubborn.

"You can either go camping of spend the entire weekend in your room!" Piper threatened.

"Are you serious?" Wyatt called out.

"Yes, I am." Piper said. "I have to get going, so make up your mind. What is more important?"

With that said Piper left the kitchen. A few moments later Wyatt could hear the front door close. Frustrated, Wyatt ate his breakfast. Why couldn't she understand that this party was important? At least more important that a stupid camping trip with his annoying younger siblings and cousins. It just wasn't fair, why was he being forced to go with them?

Wyatt angrily slammed his fists on the table. Suddenly his fists crackled with electric sparks and the table exploded, sending Wyatt flying back against the kitchen counter. He looked up in surprise and saw the table was ruined. Had he done that? He looked down at his fists, they seemed normal. Did his powers just activate on their own?

Suddenly Chris came walking in the kitchen, he was fully dressed, but his hair was still wet. He stared down at Wyatt sitting on the floor.

"I heard an explosion." Chris said. "What happened?"

Chris turned and saw the ruins of their kitchen table.

"Dude, you are in so much trouble." Chris said with a smirk.

Xxx

In a dark cave in the underworld, lit by only a few torches with eerie purple flames, a cloaked demon shimmered in. He looked around the cave. In the center of the cave stood a large stone basin, filled with a mirroring grey fluid.

"You wished to see me." The demon said to an apparent empty cave.

"I have something you might want to see." A seductive female voice sounded.

"Don't play games, Seer, show yourself." The demon said.

Three columns of black smoke circled up next to basin, taking the shape of a beautiful young woman. She had long and curly brown hair, olive skin and seductive dark eyes. She was dressed in a revealing black top and long torn sarong, but what drew the most attention was a beautiful purple amulet on her neck in the shape of a flower.

"What news do you have?" the demon asked.

"I have seen a disturbance." The Seer said as she let her hand slide over the basin, rippling the mirroring fluid without touching it.

"Yes, so?" The demon said impatiently.

"A young witch, gifted with more power than you can imagine." The Seer spoke. "His powers growing evermore."

"You are talking about the Twice-Blessed, I assume. If not you are wasting my time." The demon said.

"His powers are growing more rapidly than we could have ever guessed." The Seer said. "So fast that even he has trouble controlling them."

"They are growing too fast, so he is losing control." The demon repeated. "Of course, no one was meant to carry that much power."

"His powers will grow and consume him." The Seer said. "it won't be long before he is completely lost in them."

"Which makes him vulnerable." The demons concluded. "Making this the perfect time to strike. It's a little ahead of schedule, but it will do."

"My payment." The Seer said as she held out her hand.

"Of course." The demon said.

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small orb glowing in a bright white light. The light of the orb revealed the demon's face. Nomed.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

The Once and Future Evil 2

Xxx

The rest of the day, nothing weird happened to Wyatt. Maybe the incident with the kitchen table was just a fluke. He seemed to be in complete control over his powers now. Whatever it was, is must have been a one-time thing. He just had to try a little harder to control himself.

Wyatt was standing by his locker to get some books for his last class when his friend Trevor showed up next to him.

"Hey man, ready for the party?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, of course, I can't wait." Wyatt said, no matter what his mother said, he was still determined to go to the party.

"Cool." Trevor said. "You know my brother said he'd pick us up some booze if we gave him money."

"How much money?" Wyatt asked. "Because I'm broke."

"No worries, I've get it covered." Trevor said. "I have to get to class, see you tomorrow."

"Right." Wyatt said as Trevor walked away.

Wyatt closed his locker and headed to class himself. His last class today was history, no doubt the most boring and useless class ever. He looked at the clock and noticed he was about to be late, the rest of the hallway was already deserted. Wyatt hurried and found himself in front of the class room door. He could already see his teacher giving one of his coma-inducing lectures. He wished he could be anywhere but here right now. Suddenly swirling orbs surrounded Wyatt and he orbed out.

Wyatt reappeared on a beach, about 3 feet above the ground, and landed face-first in the sand. He quickly sat up and looked around to see if nobody saw him. Luckily the beach was empty. Wyatt spit the sand out of his mouth and wondered what had happened.

Something was definitely wrong with his powers, they were out of control. All he did was think about being somewhere else and here he was, on a beach.

"Great, now I'll probably get detention as well as getting grounded." Wyatt mumbled to himself.

Wyatt got to his feet and took another look around before orbing home.

Xxx

Wyatt reappeared in the backyard, as he always did when he didn't want his parents to know he was orbing. He went inside through the kitchen door to see his parents standing over the ruins of the kitchen table. Leo was still dressed in his black cloak from Magic school, his mother had probably summoned him as soon as she had found the table. They both turned to Wyatt when he entered the kitchen.

"Do you want to explain this?" Piper asked.

"It was an accident." Wyatt said.

"No, dropping the milk is an accident, this.." She said pointing frantically at the table. "Is not an accident."

"What happened, Wyatt?" Leo asked calmly.

"I don't know, it just happened." Wyatt said.

"No, this is about that discussion we had this morning." Piper said. "You were angry with me so you destroyed my kitchen table. My god, it's the playhouse incident all over again."

"Okay, first of all, I was like seven then. This wasn't like that, this was an accident." Wyatt pointed out.

"What discussion?" Leo asked.

"Your son doesn't want to go on the camping trip because he has a party to go to." Piper said.

"Oh." Leo said. Wyatt could read the disappointment all over his face, he immediately felt guilty.

"Look dad, I'm sorry." Wyatt said. "it's just that this party is really important and I'm kinda getting to old to go camping with my dad."

"I understand." Leo said, though Wyatt wondered if he truly did. "You're right, maybe you are getting to old to go camping. You need to hang out with people your own age, not your little cousins."

"Dad, I'm sorry." Wyatt said again.

"It's okay." Leo said. "I need to get back to Magic School. I still have a whole pile of papers to grade."

"Be sure to be back for dinner " Piper called after him as Leo left the kitchen, before focusing on Wyatt.

"Camping trip or not, you can forget about that party." Piper told him. "And that table is coming out of your allowance."

"Great, with the allowance I get I will have paid it off when I'm forty." Wyatt said.

"Don't get snippy with me, mister." Piper said. "Go to your room."

Wyatt sighed loudly and left the kitchen. He headed up the stairs, but instead of going to his bedroom he went up to the attic. The Book of Shadows was standing on its pedestal as usual. Wyatt picked it up and sat down on the couch. There had to be something in here about losing control over his powers, he figured. Unfortunately, he found nothing.

Angrily Wyatt slammed the book shut, as he did a telekinetic blast expanded around him, sending objects flying around and wrecking the attic. Wyatt looked around in shock, whatever was happening to him, is was getting worse.

Xxx

In the lair of the Seer, Nomed was impatiently pacing around the cave while the Seer was staring in the mirroring fluid, which showed flashes of images. Nomed couldn't understand the flashes, they were too fast and didn't seem to make any sense, but the Seer seemed to be fascinated by them.

The Seer waved her hand over the fluid, it rippled and the images disappeared. She turned to Nomed.

"Have you learned anything else?" Nomed asked her.

"The boy is confused and scared. His control over his power is getting weaker as we speak." The Seer said.

"How long before he will lose control completely?" Nomed asked.

"It's hard to say." The Seer said. "His powers are too unpredictable. But it could be matter of hours and the most a couple of days."

"I need to get him when he is at his weakest." Nomed said. "And away from his family."

"I have seen the perfect opportunity. Ever been to a high school party?" the Seer asked him with an amused smile.

Xxx

Wyatt went to bed early, figuring his powers would at least be dormant as he slept. His theory had proved mostly accurate, except for the fact that he woke up hovering close to his ceiling. The minute he realized it, he dropped down, but he was quick enough to prevent himself from falling to the floor by orbing onto his bed.

"This is getting insane." Wyatt mumbled to himself as he got up.

He looked at the clock on his nightstand to see it was already ten in the morning. He quickly got up and got dressed before heading downstairs. He was just in time to see the rest of the family off for their camping trip. When he got downstairs his entire family was standing in the lobby.

His aunt Phoebe and her husband Coop were there with their three daughters. The oldest, Prue, was eleven and had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The second, Penelope, was nine and had lighter brown hair and hazel green eyes. Payton, the youngest at five years old, also had dark brown hair and brown eyes. All three girls were just as beautiful at their mother, though out of the tree of them, Payton looked most like her.

His other aunt, Paige, was also there with her husband Henry and their three children. The twins, Laura and Grace, were ten years old and looked almost identical. They had long dark blonde hair and green eyes, Laura had her hair in a ponytail while Grace had it loose. It was the only way to keep them apart sometimes. Their other kid, Henry Jr., had spiky brown hair, brown eyes and was a little short for a six-year-old.

"Well, look who's finally out of bed." Piper said when she saw her son.

"Yeah, I figured the least I could do is wave you off." Wyatt said.

"I still don't think it's fair that he doesn't have to go." Chris mumbled grudgingly.

Wyatt had known Chris would be angry with him for not going. Now there would be nobody of his age around and he would be stuck with his younger cousins, most of which were girls. On top of that, Chris was somewhat of a computer geek and didn't want to be away from his games for an entire weekend anyways.

"Well, Chris, you can stay home too if you like being grounded the entire weekend." Piper suggested.

"No, thanks. I'll go." Chris said.

"Well, guys, I think we should get going. It's a long drive to the lake." Leo said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed outside. Wyatt sat down on the front porch and watched the others load up the cars. Since his family was pretty big they would never be able to fit all his cousins into one car, that's why everyone had to take their own car. Once everyone was set, his mother and aunts waved them off as they drove off.

"You guys want a cup of coffee?" Piper asked her sisters.

"Yes please." Paige said. "I've been up since six packing the kids bags."

"Why did you wait until the last minute?" Phoebe asked.

"I didn't. I had them packed yesterday until Junior decided he'd replace his clothes with all the toys he wanted to bring." Paige explained.

Meanwhile Wyatt got up and headed into the manor.

"Where do you think you're going?" his mother called after him.

"I was going to get some breakfast, is that okay or does being grounded also include starving?" Wyatt asked in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, but then you go straight back to your room!" Piper said.

"What the hell am I supposed to there?" Wyatt called out.

"I don't know, clean up for a change?" Piper said. "It doesn't matter what you do, you're grounded. That means to phone, no TV or computer. And certainly no parties."

"Whatever!" Wyatt called out and slammed the front door shut behind him.

"So teenagers, they're fun." Paige said an assumed smile.

"Just you wait!" Piper warned her.

Wyatt went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. His mother could be so annoying. He was a fifteen, he didn't want to go camping with a bunch of little kids, and this party was way too important to miss. Why couldn't she just understand that? She might have been a loser in high school, but he had a social life to maintain. When he heard his mother and aunts coming back into the house, he headed upstairs, not wanted to see them.

Xxx

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city in an empty apartment, a time portal appeared on the wall in the shape of a triquetra. Through the portal, future Prue and Melinda appeared. As soon as they had stepped through, the portal closed behind them.

"We made it." Prue said.

"We don't know that yet." Melinda said.

She walked over to a table and noticed a news paper. She checked the date.

"It's 2018." Melinda said.

"2018?" Prue asked surprised. "Why this year?"

"I don't know." Melinda said. "But something must have happened now."

"Let me think, 2018, that would make Wyatt about fifteen now right?" Prue figured. "Can you remember anything specific about this time?"

"I don't know. Nothing comes to mind." Melinda said. "We've been over this with Chris like a hundred times. Chris always thought that something had happened to Wyatt when he was very young, something that made him this way."

"But Wyatt isn't a little kid now, he's fifteen." Prue said. "Maybe Chris was wrong."

"So what do we do now?" Melinda asked.

"I wish I knew, Chris was the one with all the plans." Prue said.

"Maybe we should just go to our mothers, explain to them what is going on." Melinda opted.

""Do you think they will believe us?" Prue asked.

"Why not? We're their daughters." Melinda said.

"You're right, they will have to believe us." Prue said.

She walked over to her cousin and grabbed her hand. With a bright pink light, Prue beamed them away.

Xxx

"So what's up with Wyatt?" Phoebe asked as she and Paige sat down at the large table in the dining room.

Piper, who was carrying in a coffee pot, shrugged. "I don't know, just your typical teenager I guess."

Piper sat down with her sisters and poured them a cup of coffee, despite what she had just said, she herself wondered what was going on with Wyatt as well. Sure part of it was being a teenager, but she got the feeling that something more was going on.

"Don't worry about it." Paige said. "I was just like that when I was fifteen."

"Didn't you also drink and smoke?" Piper asked.

"Yeah I did." Paige said pondering. "See, Wyatt isn't that bad. So he thought a party was more important than a camping trip, that's normal."

"Well, what isn't normal is that he blew up the kitchen table." Piper said.

"He did? What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"He claimed it was an accident, but I know he was angry at me because of the party." Piper said.

"So you think he did it on purpose?" Paige asked.

"I don't know." Piper said. "And I honestly don't know which is worse. Is he using his powers for personal gain just to piss me off, or was it really an accident and is he having trouble controlling his powers?"

"I've never seen Wyatt having trouble controlling his powers before." Phoebe said.

"Well that's not entirely true." Paige said. "Remember when he was seven or something and had trouble with his powers for a few weeks?"

"Right, his powers were growing." Pipe recalled. "We called his school and told them he had lime disease and kept him at Magic School for a while until he got used to them."

"So basically it was a magical version of growing pains." Paige summed up.

"Pretty much." Piper said.

"So you think this could be happening again?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know." Piper said. "But if it is, I'm scared of how powerful he'll become."

Suddenly a familiar pink light filled the room.

"Coop?" Phoebe asked as she spun around. "What are you doing back already? Is something wrong?"

The pink light took the shape of two very familiar young women, both with dark brown hair. By their means of teleportation Piper knew it had to be cupids, but why would two cupids come here, and why did they look so familiar? All three sisters stood up.

"Who are you?" Paige asked cautious.

"That will take a little while to explain." the taller of the two said.

"Well explain." Piper said, her eyes were fixated on the shorter girl. She looked so familiar, as if she were…

"We're from the future." The shorter girls suddenly said. "We're your daughters."

Of course, the moment Piper heard all the pieces fell into place, that is why the girl looked so familiar, it was her own daughter.

"Melinda." Piper said.

"That's right." The shorter girl, Melinda, said.

"And that means that you're Prue." Phoebe said, knowing her oldest daughter was the only one to inherit any cupid powers from her father.

"Yes, I am." Prue said.

"Well, this can't be good." Paige said. "Nobody ever pops in from the future just to say hi."

"You're right, we need to talk." Melinda said.

"We just need to know one thing first." Prue said. "Where is Wyatt?"

Xxx

Wyatt was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was still trying to think of a way he could to the party without his mother noticing. Maybe he could use thought projection to create an astral projection, making his mother think he was asleep the entire time? But could be really risk using his powers in this condition? He sat up, there was no way he was going to miss this party, no matter what. He would just have to think of something.

Wyatt felt thirsty, so he got up and left his room to get something to drink. When he walked down the hallway he heard his aunts talking downstairs, but he heard more than three voices. He wondered who else was downstairs. Quietly, he sneaked to the stairs and peeked down. He couldn't see anything, but now he was sure there were more people there. Wyatt let himself drop to the floor and carefully listened to what was being said.

Xxx

"Wyatt is upstairs, he is fine. Why do you ask?" Piper asked the girls from the future.

"Are you sure he is okay?" Melinda asked.

A fear suddenly grabbed Piper, a fear that she hadn't felt for years but had always been there, deeply buried. She had a dark feeling she knew where this was going and she couldn't bare the thought.

"Wyatt is fine." Piper said, a little harsh.

"Piper…" Phoebe said softly.

From the look on Phoebe's face she knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Alright, we need to tell you something." Melinda said. "Something that will be very difficult to hear and you'll probably don't want to believe."

"Did he turn evil?" Piper said softly, almost whispering.

"Wait you know? How..?" Prue started.

"Prue, please." Phoebe said, trying to quiet her.

Piper closed her eyes. She couldn't believe it, everything they had done to keep Wyatt safe, to keep him from turning, everything that happened with Gideon. It was all for nothing.

"Tell us what happened." Paige said.

"No don't. I don't want to know." Piper said.

"Piper, we need to know." Paige objected.

"I can't hear this, not again." Piper said in tears and stormed off.

"Piper!" Phoebe called after her but Piper was gone.

"What did she mean again?" Prue asked.

"Never mind that, Paige is right, we need to know what happened." Phoebe said. "Tell us."

"Okay." Melinda said and she took a deep breath. "I don't really know where to start, mostly because we don't know when he turned exactly. All we know is that one day he turned on us. Becoming evil and taking over the underworld."

"But that is not the worst." Prue said. "After conquering the underworld, he exposed magic to the mortal world. And now he rules both worlds."

"We tried to stop him, but we have failed every single time." Melinda continued. "He is too powerful."

"Who is we?" Paige asked tearfully.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asked.

"Like I said, who is we?" Paige asked. "Who is fighting Wyatt? Where are we, where are my children?"

Prue and Melinda exchange looks and both look to the ground, unsure of what to say.

"Oh god." Paige said as she realized what the girls were reluctant to say.

Finally Prue managed to get a hold of herself. She collected all her courage and looked her mother and aunt in the eyes.

"We are the only ones left." Prue spoke calmly, but her voice was trembling. "The three of you, the others, they're all dead. Over the years we lost nearly our entire family. We lost Chris right before we arrived here."

"No, this can't be.." Phoebe said crying.

"It's true." Prue said. "Wyatt is responsible for killing his entire family."

Xxx

Wyatt lay silently on the floor next to the stairs. He had been listening carefully and though he hadn't been able to hear everything, he had hear enough. His mind was racing. He had things like the future, becoming evil, exposing magic but the thing that had truly crushed him was the last sentence he had heard. He had heard it loud and clearly. _"Wyatt is responsible for killing his entire family."_


	3. Chapter 3

The Once and Future Evil 3

Xxx

2029

Chris woke up dazed and wondered where he was. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was in the attic of the manor. Upon seeing the Book of Shadows in front of him it all came rushing back to him. He tried to move but couldn't, he looked down to see himself strapped to a chair, held with magical bonds of blue energy. Chris struggled against the bonds but they were too powerful.

"Look who is finally awake." A familiar voice said.

Chris looked up to see Wyatt standing in the door opening of the attic.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet." Chris snapped at his older brother.

"Oh, come on, Chris." Wyatt said pretending to be hurt. "You're my brother. I'd never kill you. At least not until I have what I need."

"And what is it you need, Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"You know what I need." Wyatt said losing his temper. "Tell me where they went!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chris said.

Frustrated, Wyatt flung his arm, telekinetically slamming the chair Chris was bound to against the wall.

"Don't play games with me, little brother." Wyatt warned him "Tell me what I need to know and I might consider letting you live."

"I'd rather die than tell you anything." Chris said.

"Fine. Then give my regards to the rest of the family!" Wyatt said.

Wyatt held out his hand, creating an energy ball, and threw it at Chris without blinking. Chris closed his eyes and prepared for impact, but the energy ball flew past him, not even an inch from his face. Chris let out a sigh of relief and opened his eyes.

"That was my final warning, Chris." Wyatt said. "I know the girls went back in time, the spell has been ripped from the book. I just need to know where they went, to what time."

"I'll never tell you." Chris said. "And it won't matter if you kill me, the girls will undo all of this, bring them all back and stop you for good."

"My god, Chris, how many times do we have to go over this?" Wyatt called out. "I was not turned evil, I wasn't corrupted by some demon. This is who I really am!"

"I don't believe that." Chris said. "I know there is good in you, maybe you have forgotten, but I haven't."

"Good, evil, it's all so meaningless." Wyatt said.

"Only evil is unable to see the meaning of morality." Chris stated.

"That sure is deep, Chris. Did dad taught you that?" Wyatt asked sarcastically.

"Shut up about dad!" Chris warned him.

"Dad always did love to give his speeches on good, responsibility and all that other junk." Wyatt said. "Really, for being that annoying, he certainly deserved what he got."

"You son of a bitch!" Chris yelled furiously. "Nobody deserved what he got, nobody deserves to be killed by his own son."

"Watch your language, Chris." Wyatt said. "You know how mom hates a foul mouth. She'd certainly be mad for called her a bitch."

"Why don't you just kill me and get this over with?" Chris asked. "I am sick of listening to you and I will never tell you what you want."

"Fine, then I will just have to do this the hard way." Wyatt said.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Chris, come on. Did you really think that I needed to know where they were to find them, or that I needed a spell to get there?" Wyatt asked. "I have become so powerful that I can find them wherever they are."

"Then why this whole interrogation?" Chris asked.

"It would have been simpler for you to tell me, I could have simply went back there and kill them once I knew." Wyatt explained. "Now I have to work a little harder to locate them."

"Let's go take a stroll down memory lane, little brother." Wyatt said as he placed his hand on Chris' shoulder.

Suddenly the room seemed to blur around them, as if it were out of focus. Then they both disappeared in a bright light, leaving only an empty chair in the attic.

Xxx

2018

Wyatt stood up and stared into nothing. The whole world seemed to stand still and his veins seemed to be made of ice. _"Wyatt is responsible for killing his entire family." _The sentence kept repeating itself in his head over and over along with a million thoughts. What the hell did he do? Or what was he going to do? Was he really capable of killing his entire family? How could he do that?

Wyatt stumbled back, this was all too much to handle. The walls seemed to close in on him and he had trouble breathing. He needed some space, a place to think. With a swirl of orbs, he disappeared from the manor.

Xxx

"That's impossible!" Phoebe called out.

"It's true, we've seen it firsthand." Prue said.

"No, it's not possible, I don't get it, we prevented that future!" Phoebe said.

"What are you talking about?" Melinda asked.

"Chris!" Phoebe said. "Chris came back from the future to warn us that something would turn Wyatt evil and we stopped it."

"I guess we didn't." Paige mumbled.

"When did Chris came back?" Prue asked confused. "We know nothing about that. Our Chris stayed behind so we could get here instead."

"Maybe it's another timeline." Paige suggested.

"Well, how many timelines are there where out nephew turns evil?" Phoebe called out.

"Can somebody please explain what you're talking about?" Prue asked.

"We can't." Phoebe said. "The most important things right now are Wyatt and Piper. Paige, go check upstairs if Wyatt is still in his room. Then we have to go find Piper."

"I'll go find her, she's my mom." Melinda said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, you know, you being the bringer of bad news and all." Paige said. "You just wait here and let us handle it. I am going to check on Wyatt."

"He can't find out what's going on!" Phoebe warned her.

"I know!" Paige said a little insulted before heading upstairs.

Phoebe let out a small frustrated cry and sat down at the table. After so many years of happiness, why did this have to happen?

"Mom, are you okay?" Prue asked as she sat down next to her.

"No. I'm not." Phoebe said. "I don't understand why this is happening."

"None of us do, that is why we're here. We want to prevent this all from happening." Prue said as she lay a hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

Meanwhile Melinda took a few steps back while Prue was comforting her mother. She just knew she had to go talk to her own mother and make sure she was okay. When she thought nobody was paying attention, she slipped away and left the manor.

"I'm just glad that younger you and the others aren't around for this." Phoebe said. "They love Wyatt, we all do."

"I know." Prue said comforting. "So where are eleven year old me and the others?"

"They're all on the camping trip your dad and uncles take you every year." Phoebe said.

"I remember those." Prue said smiling.

Suddenly Paige came running down with a look of panic of her face. Both Phoebe and Prue got up.

"Wyatt is gone." Paige said.

"Oh god." Phoebe said realizing something. "You don't think he heard us, do you?"

"I'm guessing he did." Paige said concerned.

"I think we have another problem." Prue said. "Melinda is gone as well."

Xxx

Piper wandered aimlessly, lost in thought. No matter how hard she had tried to raise him to be good, Wyatt would still become evil. She felt she had failed as a mother. What kind of mother couldn't even raise her son properly and teach him right from wrong?

Piper wiped the tears from her face and looked around, she found herself in the park close to the manor. She had come here instinctively because she loved it. The park reminded her of the times Grams took her and her sisters for a picnic, a tradition she and Leo continued when their children were young. She could barely remember the last time they had been here, Wyatt must have been about ten, playing baseball with Chris and Leo.

Piper sat down on a bench and looked around, the park was peaceful in the warm summer sun. She found it surprising that nobody seemed to be enjoying it, she was alone.

"Mom?" A soft voice whispered behind her.

Piper turned around to see Melinda standing behind her, the future version.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I had a feeling you'd be here." Melinda said as she sat down next to her mother.

"I didn't think you'd be able to remember this park, it has been so long ago." Piper said.

"Not really." Melinda said. "After Wyatt turned, you'd come here often."

Piper sat silently. She wondered what Melinda's timeline was like, though she didn't want to know. Meanwhile Melinda sat uneasy, not knowing what to say.

"Aunt Phoebe and Paige told us something." Melinda said after a while. "About Chris coming back to prevent Wyatt becoming evil?"

"Yes." Piper said. "Chris came to us with the same warning you did. That Wyatt would turn evil, though he kept it hidden from us at first, pretending to be our whitelighter."

"Why did he do that?" Melinda asked.

"He thought telling us would mess up the timeline or something." Piper said. "Though I think he just didn't want to hurt us."

"So what happened?" Melinda asked.

"An elder, Gideon." Piper said, his name still filled her with anger. "He thought Wyatt was too powerful, so he wanted to eliminate the threat. He kidnapped Wyatt and tried to kill him when he was just a baby. But He couldn't, Wyatt was too powerful. Gideon tried to kill him for weeks. We always thought that was the thing that made him evil."

"An Elder?" Melinda asked shocked. "How come none of us knew this?"

"We thought we had prevented it from happening." Piper explained tearfully. "We decided not to tell you kids, because we didn't want you be scared of your own brother for no reason. I guess we were wrong."

"You tried to protect us and him. You weren't wrong." Melinda said in an attempt to comfort her. "There has to something else, something we missed."

"I wish I knew." Piper said.

"I wonder constantly what could have drove him to what he is." Melinda said. "He was always so great to me when I was little."

"I remember." Piper said with a smile. "He adored you. There was always a lot of rivalry between him and Chris, but he was so proud to be your big brother."

"And then it all changed." Melinda said sadly.

"Tell me what happened." Piper suddenly said. "I need to know."

"Are you sure?" Melinda asked.

"I need to know." Pipe repeated determined.

"When Wyatt became older, he changed." Melinda started to tell. "He became more secluded and didn't talk to us anymore. Then we discovered he was using more and more magic, for personal gain. You tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen. Eventually the Elders decided to step in, they tried to strip him of his powers."

"The Elders?" Piper asked. "What gives them the right?"

"They saw what was coming." Melinda stated. "We all loved Wyatt, so we couldn't see what was really going on. The Elders tried to strip him of his powers, but they couldn't. Wyatt fought back and nearly killed them."

"Oh my god." Piper said.

"Aunt Phoebe was the first to find out." Melinda told. "She sensed something was wrong with Wyatt and she was concerned. We don't know what happened exactly, but they got into an argument. Then… aunt Phoebe was killed."

"No… That can't be." Piper said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't handle the thought of Wyatt killing her sister.

"Wyatt always claimed it was an accident." Melinda said. "But nobody trusted him anymore. You and dad were devastated. So Wyatt ran away. We later found out he had gone to the underworld. There he gained power and became more lost to us, until there was nothing left of the old Wyatt."

"The Elders declared war and war was what they got." Melinda continued. "It was during this war that Wyatt revealed magic to the world when he killed a lot of Elders in a fight. You tried to intervene, trying to stop the fight but…"

Piper noticed her daughter was in pain, tears welled up in her eyes. Piper knew what she was about to say next.

"I died." Piper added to Melinda's story.

Melina nodded and wiped away her tears, trying to remain strong. "Your death is what drove Wyatt completely over the edge. There was no stopping him from that point on. The Elders lost and were mostly decimated. That is when Wyatt took power over both the magical and the mortal world." She told her mother.

"And that is when you decided to come back and stop all of this?" Piper asked.

"Not yet." Melinda said. "Aunt Paige was the last of the Charmed Ones. She feared for our safety, so she took all of us and hid us, keeping us safe from Wyatt. She formed a resistance with other witches, whitelighters and other magical beings. When we grew older we joined her in her fight, but it all seemed hopeless. When aunt Paige was killed by one of Wyatt's demons, we all lost hope, except for Chris."

"Chris?" Piper asked.

"Chris was the only one who kept believing we could fix it, save the others and Wyatt." Melinda said. "Changing the past was always his idea."

"I can't believe this." Piper said. "I can't imagine what you've been going through."

"Chris kept me going, I shared his hope we could change it all." Melinda said.

"Then we need to find a way to change it." Piper said determined.

"But what if we can't?" Melinda asked. "We always believed that something turned Wyatt, manipulated him. What is that's not true?"

"It has to be." Piper said, suddenly getting an idea. "You need to get back to the manor."

"What about you?" Melinda asked.

"I need to have a little chat with a certain angel." Piper said.

Xxx

Back at the manor, Phoebe, Paige and Prue were up in the attic. While Phoebe was flipping through the Book of Shadows, Paige was using a crystal to scry over a map of the city.

"I can't find him anywhere." Paige said frustrated as she dropped the crystal.

"Maybe he's not in the city." Phoebe said. "Or he is hiding himself somehow."

"I can't imagine what is going through his head right now." Paige said.

"Neither can I." Phoebe said. "He must be terrified."

"We don't have time for this." Prue said in an annoyed tone. "We need to find him fast, who knows what effect his might have on the future."

"From what I've heard, things can't exactly be getting worse." Paige replied.

Suddenly a ripple appeared in the middle of the attic, like the space became blurry. Each of the women quickly took a step back and prepared themselves when a faint light appeared.

The light became brighter and took the shape of two young men. When the light faded, Wyatt and Chris were standing in the attic. Wyatt had his hand on Chris' shoulder, forcing him down as he looked around.

"Well, isn't this a nice family reunion." Wyatt said mockingly.

"You bastard!" Prue said as she stepped forward.

A small pink light appeared in front of her forehead, quickly expanding in a wave of pink energy as she fired it at her cousin. Wyatt seemed unimpressed and raised his hand, a blue force field appeared in between them, sending the attack back at Prue, though she seemed unaffected by it.

"You can't use my powers against me." Prue said.

"Fine." Wyatt said and flung his arm, sending Prue flying back against the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Wyatt." Phoebe said carefully.

"Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt said smug. "It's been a long time since I've killed you."

Phoebe backed up, casually nodding at Paige.

Paige suddenly made a move, holding out her arm. "Crystals!" She called out as she pointed her hand to Wyatt.

In a swirl of orbs, five power crystals appeared around Wyatt and Chris, trapping them in a cage of magical energy.

"Release me." Wyatt said.

"I don't think so." Phoebe said.

Meanwhile Paige moved over to Prue to check on her.

"Release me now or I will kill Chris." Wyatt said threatening.

"No, don't!" Chris said.

"You wouldn't." Phoebe said.

"Do you really believe that?" Wyatt asked. "I'm sure your daughter has already filled you in on everything I've done. You know perfectly well what I'm capable of."

"Paige?" Phoebe asked doubtful.

"Don't let him go." Paige said.

"Then you leave me no choice." Wyatt said as he created an energy ball in his hand.

"No!" Paige called out and raised her hand.

Suddenly a swirl of orbs surrounded Chris and he disappeared from the cage, only to reappear next to Paige.

"How..?" Wyatt asked angrily but soon corrected himself. "I always keep underestimating you, you never fail to surprise."

"Well, I'd hate to get predictable." Paige said.

"I just need to know one thing." Wyatt said.

"Yeah? And what is that?" Phoebe asked.

"Where is the Wyatt of this time?" Wyatt asked.

"Like we'd ever tell you that." Phoebe replied.

Wyatt let out a frustrated sigh. "Why do I always have to do things the hard way?"

Wyatt closed his eyes and raised both hands. A large energy ball appeared in front of him, slowly expanding in size.

"What is he doing?" Paige asked.

"He is going to destroy the cage! Get down!" Chris called out.

The large energy ball in Wyatt's hands kept expanding as he laughed manically. When the energy ball became too big to be contained by the cage it exploded. The crystal cage broke apart in a wave of energy, destroying everything in its path.

When the smoke cleared, Wyatt was left standing in a destroyed attic without a scratch on him. Meanwhile Phoebe, Paige, Prue and Chris were lying among the rubble and chaos of the attic, hurt and unconscious. Wyatt looked around and smiled, before be orbed away to find his younger self.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

The Once and Future Evil 4

Xxx

Wyatt sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, looking over the city. The orange glow of the sunset made it look beautiful. He could vaguely hear the cars passing down below him. He was glad he could finally sit and rest for a while. He had been orbing around the entire day, worried that his family was looking for him.

He wondered what was going to happen now that the future had been revealed. He wondered if he was truly beyond hope. Was he really going to turn evil? What if he didn't want to? He had been wondering these things the entire day, but he still hadn't found the answers. His mother must be worried about him, of course, no matter how angry or disappointed she was with him, he knew she was. He still couldn't face her though.

Suddenly his powers started acting up again. He could feel them building up inside him like a fever. It was defiantly getting worse. His hands and arms seemed to glow with energy, the explosive kind.

"Okay, calm down, control it." Wyatt said to himself while focusing.

As he gained control over his powers he felt them weakening. Things like this had been happening all day. Each time it was stronger than the last. It would soon get to a point where he would truly lose control. Clearing his mind and relax seemed to help though. But with all these worries he found it hard to keep a clear mind.

He just needed to calm down, he was too confused to think straight. He suddenly remembered the party tonight. Maybe it would help to get his mind of things, even if it was just for a second. Wyatt looked at his watch, the party wasn't until a few hours.

He needed to freshen up first, but he clearly couldn't go home. He decided to go to Magic School, there he would be safe and get cleaned up for the party. He stood up and orbed away.

Xxx

In the Seer's lair, Nomed was still pacing around impatiently while the Seer was staring in her magic fluid clearly searching for something.

"I am losing my patience, Seer." Nomed stated warningly.

"Well, you will have to hold on to it a little while longer, Nomed." The Seer replied. "Foretelling the future isn't an exact science "

The Seer stopped and turned to face Nomed. The rippling fluid in the basin returned to a clear and smooth surface.

"Have you located the boy yet?" Nomed asked.

"He is moving around too much, I can't get a clear reading." The Seer said. "From what I can tell he will still be at the party, which is still the best time to strike."

"And his powers?" Nomed asked.

"Growing more unstable by the minute." The Seer said. "It won't be long now. Soon his powers will become too much for him."

"How exactly will his powers corrupt him?" Nomed asked. "I'm a little fuzzy on the details."

"When his powers become too much for his body to bear, it will start eating away at him." The Seer explained. "It will want to be free, so it will force him to use them. Power will be the only thing that matters to him."

"Right." Nomed said a little skeptical. "And you are sure the extraction of his powers will go well?"

"If you follow the ritual correctly." The Seer simply stated.

"Of course." Nomed said, clearly annoyed by the Seer. "I can't wait for this waiting to be over."

"Don't you have places to be, rituals to prepare?" the Seer asked impatiently.

"All taken care of." Nomed said. "Just keep me updated about the situation."

The Seer turned to the basin and waved her hand over it. The mirroring fluid started showing her flashes of things to come.

Xxx

Back at the Halliwell manor, Phoebe, Paige and the future versions of Chris and Prue lay unconscious among the rubble and debris that was once the attic.

Suddenly two columns of orbs descended down from the ceiling, taking the shape of two white and golden robed Elders. The first was a kind-looking woman with short blonde hair, Sandra, one of the few Elders that had a pleasant relationship with the sisters. The other was a young man, about twenty-five, with short brown hair. His name was Noah.

"Quickly, we must heal them." Sandra said as soon as she noticed the unconscious witches.

A few minutes later everyone was healed and back on their feet.

"Sandra, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Do you really need to ask, Phoebe?" Sandra replied "We know what is going on."

"But let me guess, you're not getting involved." Chris said, his resentment of Elders was pretty obvious.

"We just healed you, didn't we?" Sandra said. "But you are right, many Elders feel it is not our place to intervene."

"So you're acting against the wishes of the other Elders?" Paige asked.

"We felt the others were wrong." Noah said.

"You look familiar." Phoebe said looking at Noah.

"His name is Noah. You met him when the Elders asked us to reclaim Magic School." Paige explained. "How are you, Noah?"

"I'm fine, Paige, thank you." Noah replied.

"And you two have met more often?" Phoebe asked.

"We've run into each other a couple of times, yes." Paige said after exchanging looks with Noah.

"Well, as fun as this catching up seems, I think we should focus on more important matters." Prue suddenly said.

"You're right." Phoebe said and turned to the Elders. "So how can you help us?"

"We have been trying to track Wyatt, but he seems to be moving around quite a lot." Sandra said. "We have also detected that his powers are growing rapidly."

"And..?" Paige asked.

"We think that his powers maybe getting to strong for him to contain." Noah said.

"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked.

"It means we have to find him quickly." Noah said.

Xxx

Piper had walked further into the park and found herself in a small, secluded area surrounded by trees. She had come here to make sure she wasn't seen. She closed her eyes and tried to remember a spell she had only used once before, years ago. She just hoped it would work without her sisters, since it was a power of three spell. Maybe if she adjusted it a little.

"_By power of Three, I summon thee._

_And call to me, the Angel of Destiny."_

Piper opened her eyes and looked around, nothing had happened. The Angel of Destiny was not receiving her calls.

"Come on!" Piper called out. "I know you can hear me, You Angels watch everything, don't you? I will just keep trying until you answer me!"

Suddenly Piper heard a loud thunder, despite it being a clear evening. A large golden orb came down from the heavens and burst out in millions of smaller orbs, taking the shape of the Angel of Destiny, the same one that had taken Leo from her.

"You have some nerve." The Angel said.

"Oh, just cut the whole high and mighty act." Piper said angrily. "You know why I called you."

"I do, but I'm not sure what it is you want from me." The Angel replied.

"I need an explanation." Piper said. "We stopped Gideon, we saved Wyatt. Why is this future still happening?"

"You don't want to know the answer to that." The Angel said. "And I am not sure I should give it to you."

"I do and you will." Piper said determined.

"You may be a powerful witch, Piper, but I'd advise you to think twice before you provoke me." The Angel warned her.

"Fine, would you just tell me what I need to know? Please?" Piper asked.

"You indeed stopped Gideon and spared your son from the trauma that Gideon would inflict on him." The Angel told her. "You assumed you had prevented the future Chris came from, but in fact you had only delayed it."

"I don't understand." Piper said.

"Gideon's actions were not the reason Wyatt turned evil, they never were. He merely accelerated the process."

"Then what made Wyatt turn evil?" Piper asked confused.

"Nothing." The Angel said. "Wyatt turning evil is unavoidable."

Piper's veins turned to ice, she could not believe what she was hearing about her little boy.

"I refuse to accept this." Piper said furiously. "Are you telling me that my son turning evil and killing his own family is part of your Grand Design?"

"Not exactly." The Angel said.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"The Grand Design never intended a child with this much power to be born." The Angel explained. "It is the reason the Elders objected to the love you and Leo share. Nobody can handle that much power without being corrupted by it."

"Power corrupts? I've heard that before." Piper said, thinking back of Christy.

"A statement that is true, no matter who spoke it first." The Angel said. "Wyatt has always been powerful, but his powers are still growing and will never stop. No living being was ever meant to hold that kind of power, it goes against the Grand Design."

"But what about the Twice-Blessed prophecy, the future savior of and all that crap?" Piper asked.

"A false prophecy unearthed by a madman." The Angel simply stated.

"I see." Piper said. "So now what? Just let my son become more powerful ,turn evil and then destroy himself, possibly taking the whole world with him?"

"There is a way to stop this." The Angel said. "But will you be able to do what needs to be done?"

Piper remained silent as the words of the Angel of Destiny pressed on her heart.

"Are you telling me I should kill my own son?" Piper asked.

Xxx

When Wyatt arrived at Trevor's house, the party had already started. After taking a quick shower at Magic School, he had fallen asleep for a little while. Luckily the magic wards around the school kept him from being detected. Wyatt took a deep breath and headed inside, he hoped he would able to keep his powers under control. Trevor's house was filled with people from his school and the music was almost deafening.

"Wyatt!" His friend Trevor called out as soon as he entered. "You made it, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, man." Wyatt said. "I got distracted."

"Well, we started the party without you." Trevor said.

"I see that." Wyatt said.

"You need a drink?" Trevor asked. "My brother came through big time, we got an entire cag of beer."

"Yeah sure." Wyatt said.

"I'll go get you one. Enjoy the party." Trevor said and ran off.

Wyatt smiled as other people from his school greeted him. Coming here was a good idea, he finally felt able to relax and almost felt normal.

Xxx

Back in the Halliwell attic, Paige was scrying on the map while Chris and Prue were flipping through the book of Shadows again. Phoebe came walking in from downstairs with a tray of coffee.

"Did the Elders say anything else before they left?" Phoebe asked.

"No, just the usual speech that they couldn't get any more involved." Paige replied.

"That figures." Phoebe said as she took a sip of coffee.

"We need to hurry." Chris said. "If we don't find your Wyatt soon, ours will."

"We've tried everything." Phoebe said. "I don't know what else to do."

At that moment, Melinda came walking in the attic, having returned from the park. Upon seeing her brother, she called out his name and ran over to hug him.

"Oh my god, you're alive! When did you get here?" Melinda said in tears of happiness.

"I just got here, but I didn't come alone." Chris said.

"He's here?" Melinda asked as she backed off and looked at her brother. Chris nodded.

"Where have you been all this time?" Prue asked.

"I went after my mom." Melinda said.

"How is Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Devastated." Melinda said. "I had to tell her the whole story, she wanted to know."

"You shouldn't have told her everything, that is way too much for her to handle." Chris said.

"She wanted to know." Melinda repeated defensively.

"We're still a little sketchy on the details ourselves." Paige added.

"Trust me, its better if you don't know." Chris said.

"That's what you said last time." Phoebe said.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked confused.

"Never mind." Phoebe said and turned her attention to Melinda. "Where is Piper now?"

"I don't know." Melinda said. "She wanted to be alone, said something about needed to talk to an angel or something?"

"She went to talk to the Angel of Destiny?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, I guess." Melinda answered.

"It makes sense, if anyone can explain this mess, it's the Angel." Phoebe said.

"How are things going here?" Melinda asked.

"They're not." Prue replied. "We can't find Wyatt, so basically we're stuck."

"And the Elders just told us time is running out." Chris added. "So we need to find him quickly."

"What about the party Piper mentioned?" Paige suddenly asked.

"Paige, you wouldn't really think Wyatt would go to a party at a time like this?" Phoebe replied.

"Why not? He's a teenager, at that age I would have gone." Paige said shrugging.

"Yeah, me too probably. But we were a lot more difficult as teenagers." Phoebe said.

"I think threatening to lose control over your powers, become evil and kill your family trumps our little rebellious stages." Paige said.

"Good point." Phoebe said. "So where was this party?"

"I don't know, I'll start scrying again. If he is at the party I should be able to find him now." Paige said.

"What about our Wyatt?" Chris asked. "How are we going to handle him, he is way too powerful for any of us."

"Our priority is teenage Wyatt. If we run into the other one, we run." Phoebe said.

Suddenly Paige's crystal dropped on the map. She looked at the location and turned to the others.

"I've found him." Paige said.

Xxx

In the Seer's chambers in the underworld, the Seer was staring into rippling liquid in the basin. Images flashed before her eyes. Finally she closed her eyes and turned to an impatient Nomed, who had summed a group of five demons around him.

"You better have some news." Nomed warned her.

"All the pieces are falling into place." The Seer said. "The boy is where we wanted him."

"Good, then all of this shall soon be over." Nomed said.

He shimmered away and his demons soon followed him, leaving the Seer alone in her chambers. She smiled as she turned to the basin. The boy was indeed where they wanted him, but she had neglected to tell Nomed that he wasn't the only one looking for the boy. There was much chaos around the boy, and even she could not tell for sure how this was going to end.

Xxx

Wyatt was having a great time, being with his friends at this party almost made him able to forget everything else that was going on. Almost being the right word, since there was still this horrible feeling in the back of his mind, which he tried to suppress.

Wyatt was sitting on the couch while drinking a beer and talking to Melissa, one of the hottest girls in his class. He had heard from his friends that she had a crush on him. Now that she was a little drunk, it was all the more obvious as she was constantly touching him and kept giggling at everything he said. When a song she liked came on, she suddenly jumped up.

"Oh, I love this song!" Melissa said. "Come on, let's go dance."

"I'm not really a good dancer." Wyatt said, not really wanting to dance.

"I won't mind, I won't even notice. I'm a little drunk." Melissa said.

"You don't say." Wyatt replied.

"Just come on, it'll be fun!" Melissa said and dragged him to the dance floor.

When they reached the dance floor Melissa started dancing. Wyatt moved along with the music uncomfortably, really not knowing how to dance. Melissa moved closer to him and placed his hands on her hips, showing him how to dance along with her. After a while Wyatt seemed to be getting it and started to relax more. He was actually having a good time dancing.

When there was some kind of commotion behind them, Wyatt didn't even notice until he heard his friend Trevor calling out.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" he heard Trevor say. "You're not invited! Get lost!"

"Get out of my way, Trevor, before I kill you." An icy familiar voice said.

Wyatt turned around and saw himself, at least the future version of himself. Somehow he just knew it was him immediately, he would recognize him anywhere. Despite the fact they were the same person, they somehow seemed completely different. There was something wrong about his future self, something evil. Meanwhile the rest of the party seemed to go quiet as everyone turned to see what was going on.

"Who the hell are you? And how to do know my name?" Trevor asked.

"You always were annoying, Trevor." Future Wyatt said. "That's why I killed you."

"What are you talking about? Are you high or something, get out!" Trevor replied angrily.

"Trevor, don't." Wyatt called out to his friend.

"There you are." His future self said once he saw him.

"Wyatt, you know this guy?" Trevor asked.

"Something like that." Wyatt said and turned to his future self. "How did you get here? What do you want?"

"You know what I want, Wyatt." His future self said. "Just come with me and nobody will get hurt. If you try anything I will kill all your friends."

"Wyatt, who is this guy?" Melissa asked behind him, she sounded scared.

Wyatt himself was scared as well, he knew that killing his friends wasn't an empty threat. He would really do it. He had no choice but to come along to keep them safe.

"Fine. Just don't hurt anyone." Wyatt said.

Wyatt stepped forward and walked toward his future self. Before he reached him, however, something else happened. A wave of white energy crossed the entire room, knocking out everyone except for Wyatt and his future self. Wyatt quickly turned to see a group of demons standing behind him, six of them. Their leader seemed to be a demon dressed in a black suit, with dark hair and a smug smile. Wyatt recognized him from a picture in the Book of Shadows. Nomed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Nomed asked.

Xxx

*Please review*


	5. Chapter 5

The Once and Future Evil 5

Xxx

Wyatt found himself in a dangerous situation, a minute ago he was just at a party at a friend's house. Now, he was standing in between his evil future self on one side, and a group of demons under leadership on Nomed on the other. Meanwhile all his friends and classmates were lying on the floor, possible hurt or even dead.

Wyatt quickly kneeled down next to Trevor and checked if he was alright.

"Don't worry." Nomed. "They are all just unconscious."

Wyatt had recognized Nomed from a picture in the book of Shadows immediately. He was the demon that helped his mother and aunts during the Ultimate battle, only to disappear afterwards. They had always known he'd be back someday.

"Nomed!" Future Wyatt said. "I should have known you'd get involved in this."

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met." Nomed said casually.

"You always were interested in gaining more power. Of course you would seize this opportunity." Future Wyatt said. "But you weren't here the first time. Did the Seer inform you?"

"How is it you know so much about me?" Nomed asked.

"Easy, you used to work for me." Future Wyatt explained. "Until you tried to betray me and took my power for yourself, just as you are doing right now."

Nomed seemed to be connecting the dots and she exchanged looks between Future and present Wyatt. When he saw the whole picture he smiled.

"Wyatt." Nomed said, referring to the future version. "I should have seen immediately. But there must be some kind of mistake. I could never work for you. You see, I swore to myself I would never bow to another again."

"You always were ambitious, Nomed." Future Wyatt said. But you are and always will be second rate, you will never gain the power you so desperately crave."

"How dare you?" Nomed said.

"It's not too late, Nomed, leave and we will forget this ever happened." Future Wyatt said. "Just don't ever make a move against me again."

"If you know me as well as you claim, you know I will never do that." Nomed said.

"Have it your way." Future Wyatt said.

Future Wyatt quickly raised his hand and threw an energy ball at Nomed, who quickly shimmered away. Instead, the energy ball hit another demon, vanquishing him on the spot. Meanwhile Nomed reappeared behind his group of demons.

"Kill him!" Nomed commanded.

The demons under his leadership quickly launched a barrage of fireballs at future Wyatt. Before the fireballs could strike, a blue force field appeared in front on Wyatt, shielding him from the attack. When the force field lowered, Wyatt raised his hands and send a powerful energy blast across the room, vanquishing three of the demons, leaving only two.

Meanwhile teenage Wyatt looked around to see if there was anything he could do. He thought about orbing away, but he was worried what would happen to his friends if he did. Both Nomed and his future self would probably kill them, so he couldn't leave.

"What are you waiting for, just kill him already!" Nomed said.

His demons prepared more fireballs and threw them, but this time future Wyatt simply flung his arms and telekinetically send them back, vanquishing the demons with their own attacks. Now Nomed was alone.

"You should know better than to send those weak demons at me." Future Wyatt said.

"I was just stalling." Nomed said.

"Stalling for what?" Future Wyatt asked.

"This!" Nomed shouted.

In Nomed hands a wave of white energy formed that rapidly expanded as he released it. Future Wyatt tried to stop it with his telekinesis but failed. The energy wave knocked him back against the wall.

Nomed quickly stepped forward toward present Wyatt and reached out his hand.

"You need to come with me." Nomed said.

Wyatt quickly glanced over to his future self, who lay on the floor conscious but dazed from the attack. He was groaning and trying to get back up. It would not take him long to recover.

"No." Wyatt said and flung his arm.

Nomed was telekinetically thrown back across the room, landing on his back on the floor. Wyatt quickly got up and raised his hands. He could feel powerful energy building up as his arms started to glow. It was hard to control but he remained stable.

"You fool." Nomed said as he got up. "If you unleash that power you'll kill all your friends."

"Just stay back!" Wyatt warned him.

"I can help you, take your powers away. You know you are losing control." Nomed said.

"I'm not stupid, demon. I am not going to give you my power." Wyatt said.

"Would you rather it destroys you?" Nomed asked.

Meanwhile future Wyatt groaned as he started to get up.

"You have to make a choice, kid. Come with me and get rid of that power, or become like him." Nomed said, pointing at his future self.

"Don't listen to him." Future Wyatt said. "Come with me, think of how powerful we could become."

"Your power drove you insane. You killed our family." Wyatt replied angrily.

"They did not understand. They thought I was evil. I am beyond good and evil. I am pure power." Future Wyatt said.

"I won't become like you." Wyatt said. "Never!"

At that point, he directing his arms at his future self and released the energy he had build up. A powerful blast of energy raced toward future Wyatt, who raised a force field barely in time. The destructive energy blast hit the force field and shattered it. The blast send future Wyatt crashing through the wall outside.

Exhausted, teenage Wyatt dropped on his knees. When he noticed Nomed standing over his he looked up, only to be knocked out by a wave of white energy.

Future Wyatt stood up and brushed off the dust. He was standing among the rubble of the destroyed wall, though he was barely injured. When he entered the house through the giant hole in the wall, he saw Nomed and his younger self were gone. He screamed in rage.

Xxx

Meanwhile, Piper still stood face to face with the Angel of Destiny in the park. Piper looked at the Angel with resentment. It was completely dark, so the angel had summoned an orb of golden light, which was now floating above them, bathing them in light.

"Well?" Piper asked impatiently. "Are you really telling me that I should kill my son?"

"Killing him would be the last resort." The Angel explained. "I do not want your son dead, Piper, he still has his role to play, but this future must be prevented."

"By any means necessary?" Piper asked.

"If need be." The Angel answered.

"So if you're not suggesting killing him, what are you saying?" Piper asked. "What other way is there to stop him?"

"You should know the answered to that, Piper." The Angel said.

"But we can't strip his powers, they are too powerful for a simple power stripping potion." Piper said.

"There are other ways to take his powers away." The Angel said.

"All of which are just as dangerous as allowing him to keep them." Piper said. "if we use the Hollow to take his powers, it will become too powerful to return. "

"I agree, the Hollow is not an option." The Angel said. "It nearly destroyed everything last time it was released."

"Than what other way is there?" Piper asked.

"There is only one other way." The Angel said. "There is only one thing in this world that can stop Wyatt, and only one person who can use it."

"Wait a minute." Piper said as she realized something. "Are you talking about..?"

Xxx

Outside the house where they had scryed for Wyatt, Paige and Phoebe appeared in a swirl of orbs. A second later Chris and Melinda orbed in and Prue appeared through a pink heart shaped light.

"Oh god." Phoebe said as he saw the destroyed wall and ran inside.

The others quickly followed and found the living room filled with the unconscious bodies of high school students, Wyatt's friends.

"Check if they're alright." Phoebe said.

They each went on to examine the unconscious teenagers.

"They're fine, just knocked out. They should be fine when they wake up." Paige said.

"What happened here?" Melinda asked as she looked around.

"I'm not sure, but I think we can assume Wyatt was here." Paige replied.

"And he's not the only one." Chris added. "Look at this."

He pointed toward a couple of large burn marks on the floor and walls.

"Scorch marks." Phoebe concluded. "Looks like fireballs, which means demons were here."

"So we and future Wyatt are not the only ones after our Wyatt." Paige said.

"But what demon could be after him, or even know what is going on?" Phoebe asked.

"That's a short list, and I can only think about one demon capable of this that is still alive." Paige said.

"Are you talking about Nomed?" Phoebe asked.

"He is the only one I can think off, and he always did say he'd be back to fight the next generation." Paige explained.

"Wait, we know Nomed." Chris said. "He was a demon that worked for Wyatt. But he betrayed him and tried to take his power."

"Looks like he moved up his plans a little in this timeline." Paige added.

"I knew we should have taken him out along with the Triad." Phoebe said. "We need to hurry. If it really it Nomed, things just got a hell of lot more complicated."

"But what about these kids?" Prue asked. "We can't leave them like this, let alone the house."

"You're right." Chris said. "Aunt Paige, do you have any memory dust?"

"Of course, all whitelighters do." Paige said.

"Great, and we can use the vanishing spell to fix the wall." Chris said. "Like nothing ever happened. These kids will probably think they got drunk and passed out. "

"I'll do the spell." Melinda said.

She walked toward the destroyed wall and closed her eyes. She then started reciting the spell.

"_Let the object of objection become but a dream_

_As I cause the seen to be unseen."_

As soon as she finished the spell, white orbs started surrounding the wall as it reforming itself, as if nothing had ever happened. When the orbs disappeared the wall was fixed. Melinda looked at the wall and smiled.

"Nice work." Prue said.

Meanwhile Paige had handed out memory dust to Phoebe and Chris and the three of them were now sprinkling it on the faces of the unconscious teenagers.

"Well, that should take care of that." Paige said as she wiped her hands.

"So what now?" Prue asked.

"We need to find Wyatt, and fast." Phoebe said. "And we'll need Piper."

"I'll go look for her." Chris said and closed his eyes, trying to sense her.

"Found her, we'll be back as soon as possible." Chris said and orbed out.

"We should get back to the manor." Phoebe said. "If Nomed has Wyatt they'll be in the underworld. And we need to prepare for anything."

Paige walked to Phoebe and took her hand, orbing them away. At the same time Prue joined hands with Melinda and they faded away in a pink heart-shaped light.

Xxx

When Wyatt woke up he found himself in a dark cave in the underworld. On top of that he was also trapped in a black metal cage. When he looked around he noticed he was in a large round cavern with torches on the walls. His cage was in the middle of the room, right in the center of a pentagram which appeared to be painted with blood. When Wyatt got up he noticed he was barely able to stand up straight in the cage.

"Hello?" Wyatt called out.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice sounded behind him.

Wyatt turned around to see Nomed standing behind him, accompanied by a demon dressed in a black cloak, completely hiding his appearance. The demon was carrying a heavy black book. It looked like a dark counterpart to the Book of Shadows.

"Is that the Grimoire?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes." Nomed replied. "It took me quite a while to find it. Your father had hidden it well."

Wyatt remembered his father once telling him he had hidden the book away in the Andes mountains to prevent it from ever being used again.

"What are you going to do with it?" Wyatt asked.

"It contains the ritual needed to extract your powers." Nomed explained.

"What kind of ritual?" Wyatt asked.

"The painful dark magic kind." Nomed replied smiling.

"Is this ritual going to kill me?" Wyatt asked.

"Probably." Nomed said. "Now I am going to let my friend here begin finish the preparations. I'm afraid we won't have much time."

"Wait, what happened to my friends?" Wyatt asked concerned.

"They were fine when we left, but I don't know what your future self might have done to them, do you?" Nomed asked with an evil smile.

"You will never get away with this, my family will stop you." Wyatt said angrily.

"Or they will thank me for getting rid of their problem child for them." Nomed said.

"Shut up." Wyatt said.

For a single second he wondered if it could be true, but then realized Nomed was just trying to mess with him. His family would never do that, would they? After everything that had happened, what he had learned from the future, could he really be sure his family was coming to save him? Or were they coming to stop him?

Nomed was clearly amused by Wyatt's doubts and walked away with a smile. Meanwhile the cloaked demon opened the Grimoire and began chanting in a strange language. Furiously, Wyatt tried to hit Nomed with an energy blast while he was walking away, but as soon as the blast hit the cage, the blast was reflected back at him. Wyatt was thrown back against the other side of the cage and cried out in pain.

Xxx

Piper found herself walking through the dark park. She now knew what she had to do. The Angel had told her about the one thing that could save her son, and nothing was going to stop her from getting it. She would not let her little Wyatt fall to evil, not again.

Suddenly a column of orbs descended down from the sky right in front of her, taking the shape of her adult son, Chris.

"Chris?" Piper asked surprised. "I thought you were.."

"Dead?" Chris added. "No, I'm not. "

Piper hugged her son, relieved that he was still alive. From what Melinda had told her she was sure that Wyatt had killed him.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"I'm afraid things got a lot worse." Chris said. "The Wyatt from our time is here. He is trying to stop us from saving him."

"Oh my god." Piper asked. "And where is my Wyatt?"

"We think Nomed took him." Chris said.

"Nomed?" Piper asked surprised. "Wait, Nomed the demon? How is he involved in this?"

"He probably knew Wyatt was losing control over his powers and involved himself. He is trying to steal his powers."

"We can't let that happen." Piper said. "If Nomed gets that much power, he will be able to reform the underworld. He will become more powerful than the Source."

"I know. We're working on it." Chris said. "What did the angel of Destiny say?"

"She showed me a way to save Wyatt." Piper said. "It's good that you're here. I need your help."

"What? How?" Chris asked.

"I'll show you when we get there." Piper said. "It's the only way to save him."

"Okay, just take my hand and think of the place we need to go. Then I can orb us there." Chris said.

Piper did as he asked and took his hand. When she closed her eyes she thought of the one thing that could save Wyatt, and where she had hidden it. She knew it was the only way to save her son. In a swirl of orbs, Chris and Piper disappeared.

Xxx

In another part of the underworld, a group of low-level demons were gathered around a large stone table where a demonic power broker was showing off his merchandise.

"And here we have a nice power I got off a Stinger demon." The power broker said as he raised his hand.

Some kind of dart made of green energy appeared in his hand. The demon showed it to all the demons present.

"This dart is made of magical poison that has a stunning effect." The broker explained. "Your victims will be completely paralyzed, but will still be awake and able to feel pain."

"Show us!" One of the demons said.

Suddenly the power broker threw the dart at the demons who had spoken. He hit the demon in the shoulder and the dart seemed to be absorbed into the body. The demon instantly fell down.

"You see? Complete paralysis." The broker said as he walked over to the demon.

When the power broker kicked the demon, he groaned in pain, unable to do anything else.

"And like I said, he will still feel everything. Quite the sadistic bastards, those Stinger demons." The broker said. "So let's starts the bidding."

"Three souls." A demon shouted.

"Four souls." Another instantly reacted.

"Five." A third added.

Suddenly a trail of dark orbs descended down and took the shape of future Wyatt. The demons instantly backed off and were prepared for trouble.

"What do you want, darklighter?" the broker asked. "We are trying to do business here."

"I am looking for Nomed." Future Wyatt said. "And I am no darklighter."

"I see, so you must have bought that orbing power off one of my colleagues?" the broker asked. "I could have gotten it for you at half price, I'm sure."

"Just tell me where Nomad is." Future Wyatt said.

"We don't associate with Nomed. So unless you're here to do business.." the broker warned him.

"I am not leaving until you tell me where he is." Future Wyatt said.

"Fine." The broker said.

The broker turned and quickly summoned another dart. He then turned back to Wyatt at flung the dart at him. Wyatt flung his arm and telekinetically send the dart flying into the wall. He then threw an energy ball at the power broker, vanquishing him.

"Now…" Wyatt said as he turned to the other demons. "Where is Nomed?"

Xxx

Piper and Chris reappeared in a small meadow surrounded by forest. It was day, but the sky and cloudy and there was a thick layer of fog. Chris looked around in surprise.

"Where are we?" Chris asked.

"You'll see." Piper said calmly.

Piper stepped forward and she fog seemed too moved away. When Chris followed her he noticed they were standing near a beautiful, small lake. Piper kneeled down near a couple of rocks and picked one up. She then whispered a few words to the rock and threw it in the lake. As soon as the rock hit the water ripples started to appear. As the ripples grew bigger a strange glow appeared underwater. When it came closer to the surface the water started to bubble. A blade appeared from the lake, carrying by a hand made of water.

The blade moved toward Piper and started rising further from the water. Chris saw the figure holding the sword was a mirror image of Piper, completely made of water. It handed the sword to Piper and fell apart in a splash. Piper turned to Chris holding the blade.

"Is that what I think it is?" Chris asked.

Even before Piper could answer, Chris already knew. The sword his mother was holding was none other than Excalibur.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

The Once and Future Evil 6

Xxx

In the kitchen of the Halliwell manor, Paige was busy making enough vanquishing potions to take out half the underworld. She was being helped by Melinda, who remained quiet as she was carefully placing the potions in small bottles. She had collected various potions in different colors, each with a different effect.

"You're quiet." Paige noted.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just a little distracted." Melinda replied.

"Well, nobody can blame you for that, there is a lot going on." Paige said.

"I'm scared." Melinda said. "I have this feeling that this is going to end badly."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"I just don't see this getting a happy ending." Melinda said. "The Wyatt of our time is still out there, and he won't back down. If we really want to end this, I'm afraid we have to take him out."

"And no matter what, he is still your brother." Paige added.

"Right." Melinda said.

"But if we save our Wyatt, the future will be different." Paige said.

"And my future will be lost." Melinda said. "No matter how horrible it was, it will be gone. We'll have no idea what we're returning too."

"But you came here to change it for the better." Paige replied. "Doesn't that mean it can only get better?"

"I guess you're right." Melinda asked. "All the horrible things Wyatt did will have never happened. My family will be alive again."

"About that." Paige suddenly said. "You still haven't told us anything that actually happened."

"And I don't think I should." Melinda replied. "Will knowing change anything? It will only bring you pain, and you might never be able to look at your Wyatt the same."

"I know." Paige said. "I just can't handle the fact that in ten years my kids will be dead if we don't stop this. They are so young."

"It's good that they're on a camping trip now, having them here will only make things more difficult." Melinda said. "And now they don't have to witness what is going on."

"That's true." Paige said. "At least we know they're safe for now."

"I used to love those camping trips." Melinda said with a smile. "We all did."

"Really?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I think they're the best memories I've got." Melinda said. "We always had so much fun, and we were just a normal family."

"I'm glad you had fun." Paige said. "I just hope that we can stop all of this so you can have many more of those camping trips."

"Me too." Melinda agreed.

Paige turned her focus back to her potion making. Talking about the camping trip made her think about her kids. She wondered what would happen to them if they didn't save Wyatt from himself. Would he kill them?

When Paige realized what she doing she quickly stopped, she shouldn't think like that. Whatever happened in Melinda's future, it hadn't happened yet, so there was no real reason to think about. They were going to save Wyatt, no matter what.

Xxx

Meanwhile, Phoebe was upstairs in the attic searching for useful spells in the book of Shadows. She had already formed quite a list, most of which she would probably never even use. She just felt she had to do something, if she stood still for too long her mind would start to wander.

When Prue entered the attic, Phoebe looked up. She noticed her future daughter was holding a picture album.

"What are you doing with that?" Phoebe asked.

"I found it while searching for that crystal you mentioned." Prue said. "When I opened it, I sort of got lost in it."

"I understand, but we really don't have time for this." Phoebe said.

"I know." Prue said. "But I just couldn't stop looking at this picture."

She walked up to Phoebe and showed her the picture. It was a picture taken a few years ago, taken on Christmas morning. It showed her and Coop with their three beautiful daughters. Prue was about seven years and happily bouncing around with the doll she had wanted that year. Penny was nearly five and unpacking a gift together with Coop while Phoebe herself was holding Payton, who had just turned one year old.

It was a perfect picture and it reminded Phoebe of a picture of her own childhood. There was a picture of her, Piper and Prue just like this, along with her still happily married parents. It also made her miss Coop and her daughters.

"It's a really nice picture." Phoebe said. "But we need to focus on Wyatt now."

"I know, I'm sorry." Prue said as she closed the picture album. "How are you doing with the spells?"

"I think I'm about finished." Phoebe said.

"Do you want to talk?" Prue asked.

"About what?" Phoebe replied.

"I know you're having a hard time with all of this. I understand, it's an awful situation." Prue said.

"How do you know?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm an Empath, remember, just like you." Prue replied. "Not that I need any powers to see how you're feeling."

"I just don't understand how this could happen." Phoebe said. "Wyatt was always so sweet. And we thought we had stopped Gideon from turning him evil. And now to find out he killed…"

"But it's not your Wyatt that did that, you need to remember that." Prue said.

"I know." Phoebe said. "I don't blame him, I couldn't do that."

"Because you know what it is like? To feel evil inside you?" Prue asked.

"How did you know that?" Phoebe asked suspired, it was exactly how she felt. It made her think back of her short stint as queen of the Underworld.

"You told me, right before… You know." Prue asked.

"Before I died?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah." Was all Prue managed to say.

"We should get downstairs." Phoebe said, wanting to change to subject. "We need hurry, I feel like time is running out."

"Right." Prue said.

Phoebe closed the book of Shadows and took the notebook she had written the spells on. Together with her future daughter, she headed downstairs.

Xxx

Back in the kitchen, Paige and Melinda were finishing up the last of the potions when Phoebe and Prue came walking in.

"Are you guys ready?" Phoebe asked.

"We are, are you?" Paige replied.

Phoebe waved the notebook. "We are." She said.

"So I guess now we have to wait for Piper and Chris to get back." Paige said.

Phoebe walked over to the kitchen table and put the notebook on the table. She then placed her hands on one of the chairs, which had one of Wyatt's sweaters hanging over it. As she touched the sweater, she was suddenly pulled in a premonition.

_Wyatt was trapped in a black steel cage in the center of a cave. There were five lit torches in the shape of a pentagram around the cage and a dark priest holding a heavy black book and chanting. Suddenly the torches blazed and the pentagram of the floor was set aflame. Meanwhile Nomed was looking on and smiled._

Phoebe gasped as the premonition ended. The others immediately walked over to her to see if she was alright.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

Phoebe looked down and noticed the sweater. She knew it was Wyatt's, which was why it showed her the premonition.

"I don't think we can wait for Piper and Chris to get back." Phoebe said. "Nomed is going to start the ritual, right now."

Xxx

Nomed stepped into the cave and looked at Wyatt, who was sitting in his cage with his knees pulled up and head down. Meanwhile the dark priest, still concealed within his black cloak, was lighting five torches on the points of the blood-painted pentagram.

"How are we doing?" Nomed asked.

"One the torches are lit, we can start the power extracting ritual." The dark priest said.

"Good." Nomed said. "The sooner the better."

Nomed walked over to Wyatt and placed it hand of the cage.

"You hear that, it will all be over soon." Nomed said. "Who knows, you might even survive the ritual."

"So what?" Wyatt asked as he looked up. "You'll kill me anyway."

"True." Nomed said. "But then last least you won't have to worry about becoming like your future counterpart."

Wyatt didn't respond and looked the other way. Nomed smiles and turned his attention back to the priest, who just finished lighting the last torch.

"Are you ready?" Nomed asked.

The priest nodded and got into position. The Grimoire has been placed on a metallic standard, which the priest stood behind. He opened it and searched for the page containing the ritual. When he found it he nodded to Nomed.

"Any last words?" Nomed asked Wyatt.

"Screw you." Wyatt replied.

"Charming, you remind me of your mother." Nomed said.

Nomed stepped out of the pentagram and signaled the priest to begin. The priest began chanting a spell from the Grimoire. Nomed recognized the ancient demonic langue. Though it had long died out, he had heard it before while serving under the Triad. Nomed smiled, after this ritual he would be more powerful than his former masters ever were. Finally he would take his rightful place as ruler and would never bow down to anyone ever again.

Suddenly, flames on the torches increased in size and the fire spread to the pentagram on the floor, setting it ablaze. Fire now surrounded the cage.

Wyatt jumped up and looked around, he could feel the heat of the fire and panicked. He desperately looked around for a way out but the cage was indestructible from the inside.

Suddenly an explosion and screams sounded from another cavern. The priest lost concentration as he turned to look around.

"Ignore it, complete the ritual!" Nomed shouted angrily.

Nomed waved his hand and five demons shimmered in while kneeling.

"See what is going on and make sure nobody enters this room until the ritual is complete." Nomed ordered.

The demons nodded and quickly left the cavern. Immediately as they left the sound of battle continued. Meanwhile the priest had resumed the ritual and was now chanting loudly while gesturing toward the cage Wyatt was in. From the five burning torches black smoke appeared that started circling the cage. The smoke circled around the cage and eventually formed into a single column of smoke that entered the cage.

Wyatt tried to fight off the smoke as it surrounded him by punching and kicking at it, but it was useless. The smoke closed in on him and entered his body through his mouth and nose. As the smoke entered him, Wyatt's entire body began to glow in a blue light.

"Yes, the smoke is draining him of his powers." Nomed said as he stepped forward.

All that was left now was waiting for his powers to be fully drained, and then Nomed could take in the smoke and receive unlimited power.

Suddenly one of the demons Nomed had sent to investigate the disturbance was thrown back into the cavern and exploded in a burst of fire as he hit the ground. Nomed looked up to see future Wyatt walking in the cavern.

"How did you get here?" Nomed asked.

"I killed every demon I found until one pointed me in your direction." Wyatt explained as he looked around, observing the situation.

Meanwhile the column of smoke had entered present Wyatt completely and he was now kneeling down, coughing. He was still glowing in the same blue light, but it seemed to be fading.

"What are you doing?" Future Wyatt asked.

"You're too late, the ritual as already started and can't be stopped." Nomed said. "It won't be long before I have his powers."

"Really?" Wyatt said. "And what if I do this?"

Before anyone else could react, future Wyatt created and energy ball and flung it as the dark priest, vanquishing him with a scream.

"No!" Nomed called out.

As soon as the dark priest was gone, the ritual broke apart. The flames on the torched flicked and went out and the fiery pentagram disappeared. Teenage Wyatt started to gag as the smoke began leaving his body and evaporate and the strange glow disappeared.

"No, you ruined everything!" Nomed called out and angrily threw an energy ball.

Future Wyatt deflected the energy ball with his telekinesis and then flung him arm, sending Nomed crashing into the wall behind him. Meanwhile teenage Wyatt coughed as he got to his feet, he was disoriented because of the smoke and only now realized his future self had appeared.

"How did you get here?" Wyatt asked, still coughing up smoke.

"Doesn't matter." His future self said. "If you die it means I will be erased from existence and I prefer that not to happen."

"What are you going to do to me?" Wyatt asked.

"I am going to make sure that things will happen as they should." His future self explained. "I will not have you or anyone else mess up the timeline and deny me my power."

"But what about our family?" Wyatt asked. "You killed them, how could you?"

"They stood in my way, tried to take my power from me." His future self said simply, as if it didn't affect him at all.

"You're insane. You killed your own family for power?" Wyatt asked disgusted.

"And now so will you." His future self said.

Future Wyatt waved his hand and the cage his young self was in broke open.

"You're coming with me." Future Wyatt said.

"No, I'm not." Teenage Wyatt said.

Teenage Wyatt raised his hands and send out a powerful energy blast at his future self, who raised a force field to protect himself.

"You're strong. But your power is nothing compared to mine." Future Wyatt said.

He flung his arm and telekinetically threw his young self back on the floor. At that moment, a swirl of orbs appeared, taking the shape of Phoebe and Paige. On the other side of the cave, Prue and Melinda appeared through beaming, Prue's cupid teleportation. Paige noticed Wyatt lying on the floor and kneeled down next to him.

"Good, we're not too late." Phoebe said.

"I wondered when you would show up." Future Wyatt said.

"Well, here we are." Paige said.

"Aunt Paige?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, we here to save you, Wyatt." Paige said.

"So you don't hate me?" Wyatt asked tearfully.

"What? Of course not." Paige replied instantly "None of this is your fault. We will find a way to help you."

"Well, isn't that touching." Nomed suddenly said as he got up.

"Nomed." Phoebe said with a glare.

"I assume my involvement didn't come as a surprise?" Nomed asked casually.

"Not really, we always knew you would be back someday." Phoebe replied. "That's why we brought this."

Phoebe quickly reached for a potion and threw it at Nomed. The potion his Nomed across the chest and exploded, but Nomed only stumbled back a little. The potion wounded him, but was clearly not strong enough to vanquish him.

"What?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"A potion like that might have worked on me when we first met, but I have become stronger over the years." Nomed explained. "You will need the power of three to take me out now."

"Maybe we should just use a couple of more potions to be sure." Melinda said.

"Good idea." Prue added.

"Wait." Nomed said. "I offered you a way to take Wyatt's powers from him before he lost control. I could have saved him from himself."

"You said the ritual would probably kill me." Wyatt said.

"Well, I wasn't sure." Nomed replied.

"Enough of this!" Future Wyatt said he stepped forward. "This ends now."

He raised his hand and send out a powerful energy blast at Nomed, who quickly tried to shimmer away. His wound slowed him down and he was too late to avoid the attack. With a scream, Nomed was vanquished in a fiery explosion.

"That takes care of that. Now for you." Future Wyatt as he turned to the others. "Hand Wyatt over and I might let you live this time."

"Forget it." Phoebe said.

"You'll have to go through us." Paige added.

"Yes, all of us." Prue said as she and Melinda moved over to her mother and aunt.

"Look at you, all defending my younger self." Future Wyatt said. "You know what he will become. In just a little while he'll be just like me."

"No, I won't. I won't let that happen." Teenage Wyatt said.

"We will find a way to save him from you." Phoebe said.

"So you are all willing to die for him?" Future Wyatt asked threatening.

"Yes, we are." Phoebe said determined.

"Fine." Future Wyatt said. "Just one thing before I kill you. Where are my mother and Chris? Are they trying to find a way to stop me? Or is my mother simply to afraid to face her son?"

"She'll be here. She will find a way to save you from yourself." Melinda said.

"I highly doubt she'll get here in time." Future Wyatt said.

Future Wyatt stepped forward and created an energy ball in his hand. With an evil smirk, he threw it at Melinda, who barely raised her hands in time to freeze it mid-air. Prue immediately responded by throwing a potion at Future Wyatt, which he easily deflected. He then flung his arm and telekinetically threw Melinda and Prue across the cavern.

Paige quickly got up and noticed the still frozen energy ball. She called it out and used her telekinetic orbing to throw it back at future Wyatt, who simply smiled and caught it with his bare hand. He then crushed it in his fist.

"You can't defeat me with my own powers." Future Wyatt said.

"No? How about with this?" Phoebe said after she had flipped open the notebook with spells.

"_Evil lost in place and time,_

_Must be punished for your crime_

_No longer will you be free_

_Let this evil no longer be."_

As soon as Phoebe finished the spell, a circle of fire surrounded future Wyatt, causing him to scream out in pain.

"You can't stop me!" He screamed out.

"Quick, Paige, throw a potion." Phoebe said.

Paige reached into her pocket and pulled out a potion, the strongest one they had. She threw it at Wyatt and it shattered at his feet. A huge explosion followed, the sheer force of it throwing Phoebe and Paige to the ground.

Prue and Melinda ran over to Phoebe and Paige and helped them up, along with teenage Wyatt.

"Is he gone?" Wyatt asked.

"Let's hope so." Phoebe said.

The five witches looked on as the smoke cleared. Much to their horror, future Wyatt was kneeling on the ground, badly injured but still alive. As he rose up he looked at them with pure rage.

"My turn." He said and released a powerful energy blast.

"No!" Prue said as she stepped forward to shield the others.

Prue tapped into her empathy to channel Wyatt's powers and brought the energy blast to a stop a few inches in front of her. She cried out and tried to push the blast back, but its power was too overwhelming. When she lost control, she screamed as she was blasted back as hit the wall behind her.

"Prue!" Phoebe called out and ran over to her future daughter.

She kneeled down next to Prue and cradled her. Prue was badly injured and burned and was barely hanging on.

"Hold on. Paige, heal her!" Phoebe called out crying.

"Don't worry." Prue whispered. "If you save Wyatt none of this will happen. I will be fine."

Prue then closed her eyes and peacefully died in her mother's arms. Phoebe cried as she felt her life slipping away and hugged her daughter tightly as her body faded away. Paige, Melinda and Wyatt looked at them with distraught and tears in their eyes.

"So…" Future Wyatt suddenly said behind them as he got up. "Who is next?"

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

The Once and Future Evil 7

Xxx

At the Halliwell manor, Piper and Chris appeared in the hallway from a column of orbs. Piper was carrying the legendary sword of Excalibur, of which her son was the true heir. As the secondary lady of the lake, however, she was able to wield its power for short periods of time before its power would corrupt her. As they looked around, Chris called out the names of the other, but there was no response.

"I don't think they're here." Chris said.

"Then they must have gone after Wyatt without us." Piper said.

"Are you sure you're able to wield that?" Chris asked, pointing at the sword.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Piper replied.

"But won't he be able to take it from you? Wyatt is the true owner of Excalibur." Chris said.

"He's the heir, he is not the owner yet. He won't be able to claim it until I give it to him, or if I'm dead." Piper explained.

"That's not very reassuring." Chris said.

"Don't worry. The Angel showed me this is the only way." Piper said.

"But will you able to do it? Raise the sword against your own son?" Chris asked worried.

"I don't have a choice." Piper said simply. "If the choice comes down to my son or the rest of my family, I'll know what I have to do."

"Alright." Chris said doubtful. His mother sounded very determined and emotionless, he wondered if the sword was already starting to affect her.

"We should find them." Piper said.

"But how?" Chris asked.

"The sword will guide us." Piper said as she closes her eyes and focused. The sword shined for a second and Piper opened her eyes. "They're in the underworld."

"Are you sure about this?" Chris asked concerned.

"Don't, Chris." Piper said. "This is all hard enough, if you make me doubt myself, I will never be able to do what needs to be done. "

"Okay." Chris said.

Chris placed his hand on his mother's shoulder and orbed them to the underworld.

Xxx

In the underworld, Phoebe sat on her knees on the floor. A second ago she had held the body of her future daughter, Prue, which had now faded away. She knew the same thing had happened to Chris when he was killed by Gideon. Since their bodies didn't belong in this timeline, they were erased from existence.

"So…" Future Wyatt asked. "Who is next?"

"You bastard!" Melinda said tearfully as she stepped forward and threw a vanquishing potion.

Future Wyatt easily deflected the potion with his telekinesis and then waved his hand to push Melinda to the ground.

At that moment Paige directed her attention at a large pointy boulder and held out her hand. As she called out for the boulder, it became surrounded in a swirl of orbs. Paige then pointed her hand at Future Wyatt, sending the boulder flying at him. Future Wyatt quickly reacted with an energy blast, which shattered the boulder in pieces before it could reach him. He then waved his hand and threw Paige to the ground as well.

"Is that the best you got?" Future Wyatt asked. "You're pathetic."

Meanwhile his younger self kneeled down next to Melinda and Paige to see if they were alright.

"He is too strong." Wyatt said as he helped Melinda up. "What should we do?"

"We need to hold on until Piper gets here." Paige said as she got back up. "Wyatt, you are stronger than us. You the only one that can hold him back."

"I can't." Wyatt said. "My powers are too unstable. If I use them to much…"

"You can do it. I know you can." Paige assured him.

"Is anyone of you going to move?" Future Wyatt asked. "This is getting too boring."

Teenage Wyatt turned and faces his future self.

"You think you can defeat me? You're not nearly as powerful as I am." Future Wyatt said.

"Let's see about that." Wyatt replied and flung his arm.

His future self was caught off guard and thrown back to the floor by his telekinesis. Wyatt stepped forward and charged an energy blast in his hands, causing his arms to glow. Meanwhile his future self rose up to his feet using levitation.

"Now I am mad." Future Wyatt said.

Before he could attack, however, his younger self fired the energy blast he had been building up at him. Future Wyatt quickly raised a force field to protect himself from the blast. When he dropped the force field, he threw an energy ball at his younger self. The energy ball hit teenage Wyatt in the shoulder and threw him back to the floor.

"Wyatt!" Paige called out and she quickly crawled up and ran toward her nephew.

"I'm okay." Teenage Wyatt said.

As he tried to get up he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked down to see a large burn wound on his shoulder. Paige pushed him back down to the ground and started healing his injury.

"Is that all you got?" Future Wyatt asked. "I don't remember ever being that weak. Or are you just holding back because you're scared your power will corrupt you?"

"I won't turn into you, ever!" teenage Wyatt said.

"This is who you are meant to be, who we are meant to be!" Future Wyatt said. "Accept it."

"Never!" teenage Wyatt said angrily.

Suddenly electricity sparked from his body. Paige screamed as she was zapped and fell back.

"No! Aunt Paige!" teenage Wyatt called out.

"Your powers are getting harder to contain, aren't they?" Future Wyatt said. "You feel them burning up inside. But there is a way to stop it, just surrender to your power and accept it."

Future Wyatt took a few steps forward and stood over his younger self. Meanwhile electricity was still flowing through teenage Wyatt's body, trying to break free as he cried out in pain. Meanwhile Melinda noticed her brother had his back turned to her and quietly got up, grapping a sharp rock.

Melinda crept closer to her brother, raising the rock above her head and getting ready to strike. Before she could make a move, however, Future Wyatt quickly turned around and grabbed her by the throat, causing her to drop the rock.

"No, don't!" Phoebe called out as she stood up, but there was nothing she could do.

Melinda gasped for air as future Wyatt's grip tightened around her neck. Her struggles seemed to be useless.

"Look at you, little sister." Future Wyatt said. "Finally got the courage to stand up to me?"

"Don't do this!" Phoebe begged.

"Don't get in my way, Phoebe." Future Wyatt said. "None of you has the power to stop me. And I will kill you all if I have to."

Meanwhile Melinda's struggle was getting weaker as she began to lose consciousness. Future Wyatt smiled as he felt the life leaving her body. Meanwhile teenage Wyatt rolled over and raised his hand to his future self. His arm surged with electricity.

"Let her go!" teenage Wyatt called out.

"If you attack me now, you'll kill her as well." Future Wyatt said gloating.

At that moment, a trail of orbs descended down from the ceiling from which Piper and Chris materialized. Future Wyatt seemed shocked to see what Piper was holding. In her hand Excalibur flashed in a bright light.

Xxx

The scene seemed to be frozen. Future Wyatt had his hand around Melinda's throat, who struggled to remain conscious as the life was squeezed out of her. On the floor, teenage Wyatt was trying to remain in control over his power, which sparked as electricity. Next to him was Paige, who was just getting up after being shocked while trying to heal him. Meanwhile Phoebe stood immobilized, powerless to change anything about the situation.

In the middle of all of this, Piper and Chris had orbed in. Piper was holding the legendary sword Excalibur in her hand. Future Wyatt stared at it with a mixture of terror and anger.

"My sword." future Wyatt said.

Meanwhile Chris was more concerned about his sister. "Melinda!" he said as he stepped forward, only to be held back by Piper.

"Let her go." Piper said, she sounded calm and indifferent.

"As you wish." Future Wyatt said with a glare.

He let go off Melinda and she fell to the ground. Melinda coughed and gasped for air.

"Get away from her." Chris said.

"Make me." Future Wyatt said.

"Fine." Chris said and quickly flung his arm.

With a powerful telekinetic blast, future Wyatt was thrown into the wall behind him. He quickly rose back up as if it hadn't hurt him at all. He pushed his hand forward and send a telekinetic wave back at Chris, sending him crashing into the wall of the cave. Melinda quickly crawled up and ran over to her brother.

Future Wyatt stepped forward and created a powerful energy blast, sending it flying at Chris and Melinda. Before it hit them, Piper stepped in, blocking the energy blast with Excalibur.

"You're not meant to wield that sword. It belongs to me." Future Wyatt said.

"Not until I give it to you." Piper replied.

"What are you going to do?" future Wyatt asked. "Kill me with my own sword? You can't handle its power for long. It has already begun corrupting you."

"I can control it long enough to do what needs to be done." Piper said.

"So you are really going to kill your own son?" future Wyatt asked.

"You are not my son." Piper said. "I recognize nothing of my son in you."

"Mom…" teenage Wyatt cried out.

He could feel the power inside him getting stronger. He couldn't contain it for much longer. Electricity sparked through his entire body.

"You need to hold on, Wyatt. Just a little longer." Piper told him. "Fight it."

"It's useless. You know he can't resist that kind of power." Future Wyatt said. "I'm living proof."

"You're wrong." Piper said and turned to her son. "Wyatt, I know you can do it."

Teenage Wyatt looked as his mother and focused, trying to get his powers under control. After a while, the sparks of electricity disappeared and he became able to contain his powers. He could still feel them boil inside him, however. He knew he was only able to keep them in check a little while longer. They were becoming too much to bear.

"I can't keep this up for long." Teenage Wyatt said.

"I know." Piper assured him as she walked toward him. "It will all be over soon."

"So what now?" Future Wyatt asked. "You kill me and everything goes back to the way it was? It won't matter. He will become me eventually. You can't stop it."

Teenage Wyatt looked at him mother, he feared his future self was right. He could feel the corruption of his powers.

"I won't let it come to that." Piper said determined.

"Then strike me down with the sword, if you can." Future Wyatt said as he raised his arms, showing her he was defenseless.

Piper took a step forward and readied her sword.

"No." Piper said. "Killing you will only solve today's problems. I need to make sure you will never threaten my family again."

"What?" Future Wyatt asked confused.

Piper quickly spun around and stabbed her teenage son in the stomach. Wyatt gasped and looked at his mother with a look of fear and confusion. Piper looked back at him with pain in her heart. Phoebe and Paige watched in horror, just like Chris and Melinda.

"I'm so sorry." Piper tearfully said to her son.

Suddenly a bright blue light appeared from Wyatt's wound, which was being absorbed in the sword. When the light faded, Piper withdrew the sword and Wyatt collapsed to the floor. Piper turned around to face his future incarnation.

"No!" Future Wyatt said and raised his hands to send out an energy blast but nothing happened. He looked at his hands in confusion, until he realized what Piper had done.

"You used the sword to take his powers." Future Wyatt said.

"And yours." Piper said.

"You just killed your own son." Future Wyatt said.

"He's not dead yet." Piper replied. "But now it's time for you to die."

Piper raised the Excalibur and threw it at future Wyatt. The sword spun and pierced his chest. Future Wyatt gasped and took a step back, looking down at the sword in his chest. The sword started to release energy, which turned into a twister of energy surrounding future Wyatt. He looked up and faced his mother silently as the twister closed in on him. When the twister reached its full power, there was a bright flash, followed by an earthshaking explosion.

Xxx

When the light faded, Piper quickly turned and kneeled down next to her dying son.

"Paige, quick, heal him!" she called out.

Paige quickly ran over to Wyatt and started healing him. Piper watched in tears. Phoebe sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He will make it." Phoebe assured her sister.

"What if he doesn't?" Piper asked. "What if I just killed my own son?"

"What just happened?" Chris asked.

Piper took a breath and started to explain. "The Angel told me Excalibur was the only way to take his powers from him. It was the only thing in this world that could. But it could only be done by stabbing him with it."

"I understand." Chris said. "use the most powerful weapon in existence to destroy the most powerful being in existence."

"Paige, why is it taking so long?" Piper asked concerned when she noticed Wyatt's wound wasn't healing.

"He was a second away from death." Paige said. "It will take some time but I think he'll make it."

"Oh thank God." Piper called out.

"So are we sure it is over?" Melinda asked.

All of them turned and looked at the place future Wyatt was standing a moment ago. All that was left was a small crater in the floor. When Chris noticed something, he walked over to the crater and picked something up. He showed it the others. It was the hilt of Excalibur, the rest of the sword had been destroyed in the explosion as well.

"The sword is gone." Phoebe said.

"Good." Piper said. "I never want to see it again."

Suddenly Wyatt gasped and sat up straight. His wound was completely healed.

"Wyatt." Piper said relieved. "Are you okay?"

"You stabbed me!" Wyatt said shocked.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. It was the only way." Piper pleaded.

"It is over now?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, it is." Piper assured him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Well, thank God that is over." Paige said relieved. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

The others quickly agreed and Paige placed her hands on Piper and Wyatt, orbing them home, while Chris took Phoebe and Melinda with him.

Xxx

A few hours later, Piper came walking down the stairs of the Halliwell manor and entered the dining room. Phoebe, Paige, Chris and Melinda were all sitting at the table waiting for her.

"How is he?" Phoebe asked.

"He is sleeping." Piper said. "I think he will be fine."

"But what does this mean?" Paige asked. "Are his powers gone?"

"As far as I can tell." Piper said.

There sounded a sudden clap of thunder and a golden orb appeared swirling down the ceiling. It broke and fell apart in a million smaller pieces that fell down like rain. The Angel of Destiny appeared before them.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I came to congratulate you, Piper." The Angel said. 'You saved your son from himself and corrected a flaw in the Grand Design."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"As I explained to Piper, no single being was meant to hold so much power." The Angel explained. "Wyatt had never meant to be so powerful, his corruption was unavoidable. The Twice-Blessed prophecy was false."

"So what does that mean for future?" Paige asked.

"An unimaginable power was lost to both good and evil. Even we Angels cannot see what kind of consequences this will have on the future. Only time will tell." The Angel said.

"But if it was a flaw, doesn't that make it a good thing that we fixed it?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Every action had countless of consequences and each decision effects the future in a thousand ways." The Angel said. "It could take years before we can realize the full effect of what you did here today."

"I don't care." Piper said. "At least my son is safe. That is all I can care about right now."

"I understand. Now there is one last thing we need to take care of." The Angel said as she turned her attention to Chris and Melinda. "You did a brave thing coming here to save your brother, but as a result of your actions your timeline has been erased from existence. There is no going back."

"We knew the risk we were taking." Chris said. "Any future is better than ours."

"So what is going to happen to us now?" Melinda asked.

"I will send you back to the future." The Angel said. "Once you arrive, time will catch up with itself and you will merge with your counterparts there."

"Will we remember what happened?" Chris asked.

"No." the Angel said. "Your memories will be overwritten by the memories of your counterparts. Everything will be as it should be."

"Good." Melinda said sadly. "I don't think I want to remember. Like what happened to Prue."

"I agree." Chris said.

"Then are you ready?" the Angel asked.

"We are." Chris and Melinda both said after exchanging a look.

"Do they have to leave right now?" Piper asked.

"It's for the best." The Angel said.

"Yeah, mom. We don't belong here." Melinda said.

Both Chris and Melinda stood up and walked over to the Angel of Destiny, who nodded at them. Before they could leave, however, Piper got up and hugged both of her future children. When she released them she took a step back.

"Goodbye, Piper." The Angel said.

The Angel of Destiny raised her hands and golden orbs started surrounding her, Chris and Melinda. They then dematerialized and swirled up into one large golden orb, which flew up and disappeared.

When they were gone, Piper took a deep breath and turned to her sisters.

"So what now?" Paige asked.

"I wish I knew." Piper replied. "I'm just glad it's all over."

"But what do we tell the guys and the kids?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't want the kids to know." Piper said. "If they knew, they will never be able to look at Wyatt the same ever again."

"But can we really hide this from them?" Paige asked. "They will know something had changed, and they will find out the truth eventually."

"And it feels wrong to hide it from them." Phoebe added.

"So we'll tell them the truth, part of it at least." Piper said. "We tell them Wyatt's power was dangerous and we had to choice but to strip it."

"And leave out the whole future evil dark side part?" Paige asked.

"Yes." Piper replied.

"The kids are too young to know the whole truth." Phoebe agreed. "we keep it from them now, but at some point when they're older we will have to tell them."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Piper said.

Piper sat down at the head of the table and took both of her sisters' hands. The three sisters silently made a pact to keep the truth hidden to protect their children, all of them. It felt wrong, but all of them knew it was for the best.

xxx

Author's Note: Next chapter will be the last of this story. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

The Once and Future Evil 8

Xxx

When Wyatt woke up he noticed it was already late in the afternoon. He had been asleep nearly the whole day. Part of him hoped that everything had been a dream, but a he instantly realized he knew that was just wishful thinking. He also knew it meant that his powers were gone. It actually felt like a relief, not having the responsibility of that kind of power.

Wyatt got up and headed downstairs but stopped at the top of the stairs. He suddenly felt a little scared to face his family after everything that had happened. As he turned around the floorboard cracked.

"Wyatt, is that you?" His mother's voice sounded from downstairs.

Wyatt sighed and reluctantly went downstairs. He found his mom sitting on the couch holding a cup of coffee. He sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked.

"Fine, I guess." Wyatt said.

"Are you sure? You've been through a lot." Piper noted.

"Honestly, I don't know how to feel." Wyatt said. "My evil future self nearly killed my entire family."

"Yeah, that's a tough one." Piper said.

"So you don't hate me?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt." Piper said as she took his hand. "You're my son. I love you, I could never hate you, no matter what."

"What about the others?" Wyatt asked. "They might never forgive me."

"Your aunts and I talked about that." Piper said. "We decided that it might be best not to tell your cousins and siblings. They're too young and they might not understand."

"You really think we can keep something like this hidden?" Wyatt asked doubtful.

"Not forever, but at least until they're old enough to fully understand." Piper said.

"What about dad?" Wyatt asked.

"He has to know, honey, and your uncles as well. We can't keep this from them." Piper explained.

"But it feels wrong to hide this." Wyatt said.

"I know, but it's for the best." Piper said.

"I guess you're right." Wyatt said reluctantly. "So when are they getting back?"

"Your dad just called, they'll be back tonight." Piper said.

There was a sudden jingle and a column of orbs descended down from the ceiling. The millions of tiny orbs materialized into Sandra, the Elder.

"Hello, Piper, Wyatt." Sandra said with a friendly smile.

"Sandra." Piper replied. "What are you doing here?"

"The other Elders and I felt someone needed to come down and talk about what happened." Sandra explained.

"You mean you came to judge and point fingers." Piper said.

"Look Piper, I know you and the Elders are not on the best of terms." Sandra said. "But The Elders want both of you to know that they don't blame you for what happened."

"They don't?" Wyatt asked surprised.

"Since when are the Elders so forgiving?" Piper asked skeptically.

"The Elders realize that this was unavoidable." Sandra said "There have long been concerns among us that Wyatt was becoming too powerful, but after the Gideon incident, we agreed not to intervene. That is why we have to take our share of responsibility as well."

"I understand. So what is going to happen now?" Piper asked.

"We move on and take what we learned with us." Sandra said.

"And that's it?" Piper asked.

"That's not all of it, no." Sandra said. "There is still something we need to talk about. The Elders agree that Wyatt still has a destiny in front of him, both as a witch and a whitelighter."

"But my powers are gone!" Wyatt said confused.

"The Elders think you still have a role to play in the Grand Design and for that reason we will grant you your powers back." Sandra said. "A small portion of course, so you'll be just as powerful as the rest of your family."

"So I'll be a normal witch?" Wyatt asked. "No Twice-Blessed or whatever?"

"Yes." Sandra replied. "If that is what you want."

Wyatt didn't know what to say. A part of him wanted his powers back more than anything, but another part was scared that even a small portion of his powers would bring back the possibility of becoming corrupted by it again. He had been powerful his entire life, he had always had powers. Maybe living his life without them would be a good thing for a change.

"I'm not sure." Wyatt said.

"Well, you don't have to decide right now." Sandra said. "If we do restore your powers it will be over a period of time. You would have to grow into them and earn time like any other witch."

"Wyatt." Piper said. "You need to do what feels right for you. If you want them back, take them, or just live a normal life for a while and see how that feels."

"I guess a normal life would be nice." Wyatt said while thinking. "But I don't think I can just stand by and watch my family be in danger. I would feel helpless."

"Sounds to me like you've already made up your mind." Piper said.

"I guess so." Wyatt replied with a smile.

"Then it is decided." Sandra said. "For now we will give you back the powers of orbing and telekinetic orbing, the rest you will need to earn back over time."

Sandra held out her hand and swirling golden orbs appeared. The golden orbs rose up and started circling around Wyatt. As Wyatt closed his eyes the orbs faded into his body. He could feel his powers returning to him. Wyatt opened his eyes and looked at an empty glass on the table. He held out his hand and called for it. In a swirl of orbs the glass disappeared from the table and reappeared in his hand.

"Thank you, Sandra." Wyatt said.

"You're welcome." Sandra said. "I know you are still destined for great things."

Sandra closed her eyes and orbed away.

"I can't believe they gave my powers again." Wyatt said.

"It's like she said, Wyatt. You are still meant to do great things with your life." Piper said. "Don't let what happened scar you for life. You are meant for good, not evil."

"You're right." Wyatt said with a smile, knowing that his mom trusted him gave him the feeling that everything would be alright again.

Xxx

In the underworld, the Seer smiled as she watched over the magical fluid in the basin. Everything had worked out as she had foreseen. Both good and evil had lost power today, and now the balance was restored. Everything was possible from now on.

Behind the Seer, another demon flamed in. He was dressed in a black robe that hid his face. The Seer waved her hand over the magical fluid and it returned to a clear state. She then turned to the demon.

"Well?" the unknown demon asked.

"Everything went as we planned." The Seer said. "Nomed was vanquished and the Twice-Blessed is no more. The boy lives but he is just an ordinary witch now."

"He is still the child of a Charmed One." The demon said warningly.

"But he's not invincible anymore." The Seer said. "At least evil has a chance now."

"And the sword?" The demon asked.

"Excalibur was destroyed in the fight." The Seer told him.

"So the Greater Good as been dealt a serious blow today." The demon said. "Our loss was expendable, but they are left in a weakened state."

"Which means evil finally has a chance to actually win." The Seer added.

"Not yet, but we will get there." The demon said. "First we need to take back the underworld and reunite it like before. Then we will bring the forces of good to their knees, starting with the Halliwells."

Xxx

The End


End file.
